Ecos de un Pasado Lejano
by and122
Summary: Una serie de sucesos extraños están ocurriendo en la vida de Naminé, noche tras noche la misma pesadilla se repetí. Pero un día ella encuentra un libro, el cual podría contener la respuesta a estos extraños sueños. Lo que no se esperaba era adentrarse en lo más profundo de una leyenda acerca de una antigua civilización perdida y encontrar el amor en la persona menos indicada
1. Chapter 1

**Ecos de un pasado lejano.**

Capitulo 1

Desperté sobresaltada de mi cama con la respiración agitada, los rayos del sol iluminaban mi lúgubre habitación blanca. Pase mis manos por mi cara para limpiar los restos de las lágrimas que había soltada por la noche, hoy ya era la décima vez que volvía tener aquella pesadilla.

Ese maldito sueño se repetía una y otra vez, no sabía lo que significaba; lo único que sabía es que me encontraba en el Mundo Inexistente yo sola. Y sé que lo único que hacia era correr ya que algo me perseguía, algo que dejaría en ridículo a los sincorazón y a los incorpóreos; una especie de seres con la apariencia de caballeros cuyas armaduras eran completamente negras como la noche más oscura, a su vez del lugar del cual se suponía que miraban había una luz roja. Todos estaban rodeados de una aura oscura.

No sé porque esos seres me perseguían, pero lo que sabía era que no me iba a quedar ahí para averiguarlo, por ello corría sin parar. Pero era como si mi esfuerzo no sirviera de nada ya que esas criaturas sin mucho esfuerzo me alcanzaban cada vez más rápido.

Sé que para intentar despistarlos me metí por un callejón que se encontraba cerca del Rascacielos de los Recuerdos. Pero no funciono, porque justamente cuando me daba la vuelta pensando que los había despistado, uno de esos seres aparecía delante de mi y todo se desmaterealizaba.

Aunque esta vez todo fue diferente, antes de despertar en aquella oscuridad escuche un nombre; fue como un susurro inaudible pero fui capaz de distinguirlo. Dijo _**"Aldebarán". **_También sentí un dolor agudo en mi brazo izquierdo, por ello quite lo más rápido las sabanas que tapaba mi brazo y vi que este tenía una marca roja, incluso como si hubieran pequeñas manchas de sangre, justamente donde ese ser me había atrapado.

Pero no le pude prestar más atención, porque tocaron la puerta de mi cuarto.

"Adelante" - Dije lo más calmada posible.

"Hola Naminé"

"Hola Daisy"

"Venía a ver cómo estabas, me sorprendió no encontrar por el castillo a estas horas"

"¿Tan tarde es?"

"Cariño ya son más de las tres pasadas de la tarde" - Me dijo con una risa divertida.

"Oh vaya gracias por avisarme"

"No hay de que" - Me dijo antes de marcharme.

Tras marcharse me pare lo más rápido que pude y fui directa al baño para asearme y ver si me podía deshacer de este horrible sudor frio. Una vez que salí fui directa a mi armario en busca de algo que ponerme, pero encontré algo que no me dejo un buen sabor de boca.

"**Creía que me había desecho de esto" - **Pensé mientras agarraba aquel estúpido vestido blanco.

Estaba harta de aquella pieza que use hace algún tiempo no tan lejano. Principalmente me decise porque era algo monótono que me hacía lucir como una chica estúpida e inocente; lo mismo hice con aquellas sandalias azules. No es que tuviera nada en contra de aquellos colores, al contrario, en cierto modo me encantaba el blanco por la pureza que reflejaba, solo que en exceso podía resultar horrible.

Por ello decidí buscarme unas prendas que tuvieran ese color, pero no en exceso. Ya al final mi búsqueda me llevo a optar por una blusa blanca de botones y manga larga, con un cuello azul y de borde dorado; también ataba un pañuelo del mismo azul, aparentando una corbata pero con nudo más holgado. Además comencé a usar unos shorts de jean normales, en los que metía dentro mi blusa. Y como sustituto de las sandalias, llevaba unos botas cortas de cuero negro.

Siempre buscando un look formal, pero no tanto, además otro cambio que hice fue en mi pelo; ya que en vez de llevarlo suelto comencé a llevarlo en una coleta alta algo despeinada.

Tras darle una última pasada a mi vestimenta, arreglar mi cama y tirar aquel horrible vestido al fondo del armario, salí de mi habitación. Por si no lo había mencionado antes, ahora vivía en el castillo del rey Mickey, ya que desde todo lo ocurrido con el mundo de los sueños y el regreso del Maestro Xehanort; los chicos consiguieron revivir al Maestro Eraqus y traer de vuelta a Ventus, Aqua y Terra. Así como a Roxas, a Xion y a mi.

Porque una terrible guerra se aproximaba y necesitaran toda la ayuda posible para hacerle frente a la oscuridad. Y si os preguntáis que pinto yo en todo esto, la respuesta es sencilla, nada. Ya que yo no era ninguna elegida de la llave espada, no era capaz de controlar la magia y no tenía ninguna experiencia que pudiera servir en el campo de batalla.

Por ello no me encontraba junto a mis amigos, los cuales estaban todo en Tierra de Partida entrenando para ser maestros de la llave espada, sino aquí en este castillo. Aún así, tome la decisión de no estorbarles y seguir mi propio camino.

Y ese camino era el conocimiento. El conocimiento de todo o casi todo, porque para mi todos aquellos mundos que conectados formaba un universo, eran algo completamente desconocido para mi; por ello pasaba incansables horas en la biblioteca del castillo leyendo cualquier tipo de libro independientemente del tema que trataban, ya que consideraba que cualquier libro guardaba una valiosa lección que esperaba ser hallada.

Aunque estos últimos días me había dedicado exclusivamente en hallar algún significada a aquel sueño que se repetía una y otra vez; incluso llegué a preguntarle a la reina Minnie acerca del significado de los sueños, pero nada.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegué a la biblioteca, comencé con la rutina de siempre.<p>

Iba a la estantería, cogía un libro y comenzaba a leerlo. Pero esta vez decidí subir la escalera para buscar uno de los libros del último peldaño, que eran los más viejos y antiguos.

Empecé a mirar para ver cual llamaba mi atención, mi vista recorría de un lado a otro la estantería en busca de alguno que llamara mi atención. Hasta que mi vista se centro en un pequeño escrito de un tamaño intermedio; se notaba que llevaba tiempo ahí por su avanzado estado de deterioro.

Ya abajo, me senté en el escritorio y comencé a ojearlo, sus paginas eran completamente amarillas y alguna que otra se notaba que había sido arrancada. Pero no le di mucha importancia.

"_**Un Puente Entre Dos Mundos", **_era como se llamaba ese ejemplar de no más de cien paginas, que al parecer era un cuento para niños pequeños por los dibujos tan detallados. Se notaba que el libro fue escrito hace muchos años porque al comparar las letras con otro más nuevo, la forma de escritura tan detallada me recordaba a un libro de la edad media.

Sin esperar más tiempo comencé a leer aquel ejemplar que al instante me cautivo. Aunque fuera un cuento para infantes, aquella obra trataba sobre un reino tan antiguo como el mismo tiempo, pero que para su época bastante avanzado, que potenciaba el saber como una fuente de avance; donde sus ciudadanos vivían felices en paz y armonía. Pero lo que hacía especial aquel mundo era algo llamado el "Cristal", una fuente de poder ilimitado que los habitantes de aquella civilización consideraban un puente entre el mundo terrenal y el espiritual; que estaba conectado con toda la vida de aquel mundo.

La lectura se me hizo bastante amena, aquel libro se me hizo corto y entretenido. Pero lo que más me disgusto fueron una serie de paginas que faltaban al final. Aún así no le di mucha importancia y fui a colocarlo de nuevo en su sitio, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, una nota calló de entre las paginas.

Al agacharme a recogerla vi que tenía algo escrito en ella.

"_El saber es la llave que habré todas las puertas..." - _Parecía la típica frase filosófica pero todavía continuaba - "_Y una de esas puerta te llevara a Aldebarán"_

Cuando termine de leerla fue como espera un momento y mi cerebro empezó a unir información. Tuve que volver a leerla para comprobar si de verdad lo que había leído no había sido una confusión; pero no fue así, en ese papel ponía claramente el nombre de Aldebarán. El mismo que había pronunciado la criatura de mi sueño.

Volví a ojear el libro en busca de alguna relación con el papel, pero lo único que pude averiguar era que aquella nota era un trozo de las páginas que faltaban.

"**Tal vez la reina sepa algo" - **Pensé mientras salía de la biblioteca.

No tarde mucho tiempo en encontrarla ya que ella estaba en los jardines del castillo, sentada en el césped perfectamente podado, oliendo las rosas.

"Reina Minnie" - Llame su atención.

"Ah, hola Naminé" - Me respondió con su caracterizadora alegría - "¿Deseabas algo?"

"La verdad es que sí" - Le dije sentándome junto a ella.

"Bueno dime haber si yo puedo responderte"

"Me gustaría saber si usted conoce algo relacionado con Aldebarán"

Por un momento su cara cambio de expresión.

"¿De dónde has sacado ese nombre?"

"De este libro" - Le conteste mientras le encellaba el ejemplar.

"Pensé que lo había ocultado mejor" - Dijo más bien para si misma.

"¿Cómo?"

"Nami es mejor que me des ese libro" - Me dijo mientras me lo arrebataba.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué daño puede hacer un simple libro?"

"Pequeña no es el libro, sino lo que contiene dentro"

"No entiendo"

Ella medito durante un par de minutos para luego dar un suspiro.

"Naminé como sabrás este cuento trata sobre la ciudad de Aldebarán"

"Sí"

"Lo que ocurre es que este cuento es una pequeña parte de la leyenda de la ciudad perdida"

"¿Aldebarán de verdad existió?"

"No se sabe a ciencia cierta, por ello lo de leyenda ya que durante el paso del tiempo la historia de esta ciudad se ha ido perdiendo;pero como cuenta el libro, esta ciudad era avanzada para su época y los descubrimientos que habían hecho en todas las ramas del conocimiento y demás dejarían en ridículo al tiempo presente"

"Uno de esos descubrimientos fue el cristal"

"Correcto, por lo que sé era como una especie de cúmulo de poder ilimitado que como bien dice el título del libro, era un puente entre el mundo terrenal y las criaturas que lo configuraban con el mundo espiritual"

"¿Y qué le paso a la ciudad?"

"Desapareció"

"¿Cómo? ¿Desapareció de la noche a la mañana?"

"Sí"

"Es imposible que una gran civilización como la que es relatada en el libro se esfume así sin más"

"Pero al parecer fue así"

"¿Y entonces por qué el libro es tan peligroso?"

"Es peligroso porque en este hay pistas escondidas, que si son desveladas te llevaran hasta la ciudad y todos el conocimiento y artefactos que esta guarda"

"Entiendo" - Le dije mientras me marchaba.

"Naminé es mejor que el pasado se quede como lo que es, pasado" - Fue lo último que me dijo antes de marcharme.

* * *

><p>Estaba tumbada en mi cama, con mi mirada perdida en el techo blanco de mi monótona habitación blanca, pensando en todo lo ocurrido.<p>

Habían cosas que no me quedaban claras, la primera de todas es que en mi cabeza no entraba como una ciudad tan majestuosa podía esfumarse como el polvo. Y la segunda era que probablemente la reina Minnie sepa algo más relacionado con el tema que no desea contarme.

Pero no me iba a quedar ahí parada como si nada, pensaba hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para lograr averiguar todo lo relacionado con mis pesadillas. Y sabía perfectamente donde iría a por más información.

* * *

><p>Toqué la puerta un par de veces esperando a que hubiera alguien en casa; para mi suerte, la espera no duro demasiado tiempo.<p>

"¡Naminé cómo tu por aquí jovencita!"

"Hola Merlín" - Le conteste con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

"Pasa, pasa no te quedes fuera"

"Gracias" - Le dije mientras entraba a su casa - "¿Estás tú sólo?"

"Sí, el comité de reconstrucción del nuevo Vergel Radiante se encuentra en el castillo"

"Ah ya veo"

"¿Y bueno qué es lo que deseabas?"

"Quería hacerte una pregunta, pero antes de nada me debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie"

"Soy una tumba"

"Bien, me gustaría saber ¿Si sabes algo relacionado con la caída de Aldebarán?"

Al igual que la reina Minnie su expresión facial cambio.

"Sera mejor que nos sentemos" - Me dijo mientras me invitaba a sentarme.

Una vez que nos sentamos, hizo el mismo procedimiento que la reina; medito y luego suspiro.

"¿Cómo es que ese nombre ha llegado a tus oídos?"

Yo sin pelos en la lengua comencé a relatarle la historia de esta mañana, pero adornándola con unas cuantas mentiras piadosas. Que consistían en que yo encontré sin más el libro y dentro mencionaban el nombre.

Entonces le pregunte a Merlín algo al respecto de la desaparición de aquella civilización. Su relato no cambio mucho con respecto al de la reina, solo que esta vez pude averiguar que al parecer una serie de catástrofes ocurrieron en la ciudad durante sus años finales; pero que aún así no explicaban el porque de aquella desaparición tan efímera.

Después de que Merlín termino su relato, le agradecí el tiempo que me había dedicado y me dispuse a marcharme; no sin antes decirme en modo de recomendación que el pasado era mejor dejarlo enterrado.

Una vez fuera intente unir toda la información que tenía de momento en busca de alguna respuesta, pero fue inútil, de momento me encontraba en un callejón sin salida.

"Hola Naminé" - Escuche como me llamaba una vos, pero yo como estaba metida en mi mundo no le di mucha importancia.

"Hola Naminé" - Se volvió a repetir y esta vez me vi en la obligación de mirar que era. Cuando lo hice, digamos que lo que vi o más bien a quien vi no fue nada reconfortante; ante mi se encontraba el mismísimo Ansem el Sabio.

"Hola" - Le conteste de forma arisca.

"¿Te apetecería dar un paseo?" - Me pregunto de aquella forma tan calmada y pacífica que lo caracterizaba.

"¿Tengo otra opción?"

"Me temo que no, vamos así podremos charlar un poco"

"Está bien" - Le dije mientras me dirigía a donde estaba.

Caminábamos en silencio, disfrutando del atardecer de la ciudad. Hasta que decidió abrir la boca.

"No entiendo por qué todo ese odio que sientes hacía mi"

"No sé... tal vez sea por el echo de que cuando cumplí mi objetivo en tu plan, mandaste a Riku a desacerté de mi" - Le conteste en una forma irónica.

"Lo sé y me arrepiento de todo los errores que cometí en el pasado. Pero debes entender que mi odio me segó y la oscuridad de mi interior me consumía"

No pude aguantar la risa irónica que se escapo de mis labios.

"¿No entiendo a que viene esa risa?"

"Me da risa que todo el mundo use la oscuridad como medio para dar una respuesta a todas las maldades que comete. Es más hoy en día la oscuridad es como un tabú que solo produce mal, odio y demás sentimientos oscuros"

"Sigue me interesa tu razonamiento" - Me dijo intrigado

"Lo que quiero decir es que lo queramos o no la oscuridad siempre estará presente, es algo que forma parte de este mundo y que al igual que la luz; ambas se necesitan para coexistir en armonía. Son como los elementos, por ejemplo el agua y fuego; por naturaleza son incompatibles pero son capaces de convivir el uno con el otro en perfectamente"

"Entiendo, no tengo nada encontrar de tu opinión. Más bien estoy de acuerdo contigo Naminé, ya que esta guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad a llegado a tal punto que lo que importa ahora es ver cuál de las dos es capaz de superarla y por tanto perdurar para la eternidad"

"¿De verdad estás de acuerdo conmigo?"

"Sí, además debo decirte que admiro todo lo que has madurado durante todo este tiempo"

"Gracias"

"Además me ha dicho un pajarito que estás buscando respuestas acerca de lo ocurrido con la caída de Aldebarán"

"Es cierto, pero ¿Quién fue?"

"Fue la reina, hoy la visite y se mostraba preocupada por el hecho de que hallaste el libro de Un Puente Entre Dos Mundos"

"¿Y qué me vas a decir? Que es mejor que deje el pasado en su sitio y desista de mi búsqueda"

"Al contrario, me gustaría saber que es todo lo que has averiguado"

"Bueno de momento no es mucho, sólo sé que la ciudad desapareció por arte de magia y que se produjeron una serie de catástrofes que no sé si contribuyeron a su desaparición"

"No vas mal encaminada. El libro que tu encontraste no explica con claridad la desaparición de aquella civilización, pero hace su tiempo escuche otra leyenda que decía que lo que aquellas personas más apreciaban; se volvió contra ellas"

"El Cristal" - Dije casi sin pensarlo.

"Correcto"

"¿Y tú te lo crees?"

"Bueno no exactamente, pero podría ser la teoría más acertada. Ya que si aquel cúmulo de energía era tan poderoso como se describe en el libro, podría ser el responsable "

"Crees qué pudo haber tenido el mismo principio que una supernova"

"Tal vez, si la comparamos con una estrella; llegaría a un punto donde esta colapso y al explotar libero toda su energía de una forma tan brusca que destruyo toda la ciudad"

"Pero nunca lo sabremos"

"No te creas, sino recuerdo mal en Villa Crepúsculo quedaba constancia de algún ejemplar de aquel escrito"

"¡Enserio!"

"Sí, pero no recuerdo precisamente dónde"

"Bueno, al menos es un comienzo. Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué me ayudas?"

"Porque veo en ti veo esa necesidad de búsqueda de conocimiento, que cuando algo no encaja buscas la manera de que lo haga. El mismo que yo tuve una vez en su tiempo"

"Gracias" - Fue lo que le dije antes de marcharme.

"No gracias a ti por este momento"

* * *

><p><strong>Esa misma noche.<strong>

"**¿Dónde estoy?" - **Pensé ya que no me encontraba en mi habitación.

Pero tampoco estaba en aquella pesadilla. Estaba en lo que parecía ser una especie de salón parecido al del castillo, pero todavía mucho mayor; el suelo era de un material gris, posiblemente metal pulido que se encontraba como fragmentado en trozos que se unían mediante cristal, y al igual que este, eran las paredes. También pude contar como cinco columnas a cada lado, del mismo metal y que se encontraban fraccionadas en varias partes como si fueran un rompecabezas; unido de la misma forma que el suelo. El techo de aquella enorme habitación era curvado, del mismo material que toda la habitación. Y enfrente a mi, había una enorme vidriera circular.

Pero estaba tan anonadada observando aquel lugar, que no me di cuento de que algo había cambiado en aquel lugar donde solamente estaba yo.

De repente aparecieron un total de diez personas, hombres y mujeres que aparentaban diferentes edades mirándome como si me conocieran. Y al girarme vi detrás de mi a una multitud de personas, todas en silencio aguardado algo.

Pero lo que más me llamo la atención, fue que cuando me mire mejor llevaba puesto un vestido largo blanco de encaje floral del mismo color, cuya cola caí un poco por los escalones que conducían al la enorme vidriera.

"**¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"**

"Acepto" - Pronuncio una vos masculina cerca de mi.

Al girarme a la derecha, vi a Ventus, pero no al Ven que yo conocía; este era mayor que el otro con una mirada decidida y una expresión que transmitía madures y serenidad ante cualquier situación. Llevaba puesta una armadura blanca con detalles dorados .

"Muy bien" - Dijo uno un hombre de edad avanzada que parecía ser, tal vez, el lider de todas aquellas personas que estaban ante nosotros - "Este consejo os declara marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia"

"**Un momento...¡Qué!"**

Entonces todas aquellas personas comenzaron a aplaudir.

"**Que, nada de aplausos"**

Pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, involuntariamente mi rostro se estaba acercando al de Ven y poco a poco ambos estábamos cerrando los ojos. Yo estaba en pocas palabras histérica, no podía hacer nada, solo esperar el inminente final. Empecé a sentir su respiración cerca de mi y como su mano se posicionaba en mi mejilla, cuando quise que todo parara; ya era demasiado tarde porque sentía una cálida presión contra mis labios y después todo se esfumo.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Desperté sobresaltada, como acto reflejo toque mis labios, ya que para haber sido un sueño se sentía bastante real. Pero la pregunta principal de todo ello, era ¿Por qué me estaba casando con Ven?; si ni siquiera me gustaba. Además aquel lugar no me recordaba a la arquitectura de algún mundo de este reino, era mucho más avanzada ya que principalmente los reinos que conocía sus principales materiales eran a base de piedra; pero aquel lugar era casi íntegramente de metal.

Por ello no perdí ni un minuto más y fui directa a cambiarme, ya que si el sueño tenía alguna relación con el otro; debía ir lo antes posible a Villa Crepúsculo en busca de algún ejemplar del libro. No tarde mucho tiempo en arreglarme con mi nuevo conjunto y fui directa a las cocinas del castillo por algo de comer, ya que si no comía ahora no lo haría en el resto del día y digamos que el resultado no sería bueno.

Iba en dirección de los jardines en busca de Chip y Chop que lo más probable es que estuvieran en el hangar de la nave Gumi, para que abrieran un portal. Pero como iba metida en mi mundo choque con alguien cayendo al piso con un terrible dolor de culo al instante.

"Lo siento" - Dijo una vos que era de chico.

"Perdón fue culpa mía, estaba distraída" - Me disculpe, pero cuando mi vista se enfoco mejor pude comprobar quién era; ya que reconocería esos picos castaños en cualquier parte, qué se suponía que haría Sora aquí.

Por su parte,él también se me quedo observando, hasta que al parecer la bombilla se encendió.

"¿Naminé?"

"La misma" - Le dije levantándome.

"Oh lo siento Naminé, déjame ayudarte"

Cuando por fin volví a estar levantada, mis pies no tuvieron mucho tiempo para sentir el suelo; ya que Sora me levanto en un abrazo de oso pardo. No sé si lo mencione antes, pero conseguimos la forma de hacer que aquellos recuerdos donde yo conocí a Sora, no se sabe como se unieron a todos sus recuerdos de una forma normal; permitiendo volver a recordarme.

Y al parecer eso produjo que él de una cierta forma se volviera algo más cercano a mi, y digamos que me agradaba volver a recuperar su amistad, pero el problema de todo esto es que yo en el fondo seguía amándolo; y bueno, que el chico que te gusta este enamorado de la persona que es tu yo completo, cuando tú solo eres un simple doble incompleto que nunca debido existir, no es que precisamente deje un buen sabor de boca.

"No ta había reconocido, en estos meses has cambiado. Me gusta tu nueva forma de vestir" - Me dijo mientras me daba una mirada de arriba a abajo. Y aunque el hiciera todo lo posible para que yo no me diera cuenta, lo hice. Porque su mirada se quedo un tiempo de más mirando mis... bueno mi parte delantera superior.

Esto se puede entender, ya que si me comparas como era antes se puede decir que mis atributos femeninos habían crecido algo al igual que mis caderas; no de una forma exagerada, sino más bien en proporción a una chica de mi contextura; y como la blusa no es que quedara muy holgada las destacaba un poco más; al igual que los shorts que marcaban mejor mi figura. No me enorgullecía de esto, sólo que estaba contenta por no parecer más una tabla de planchar.

"¿Y qué se supone que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar entrenado para convertirte en un maestro de la llave espada?"

"Sí, pero el rey necesitaba venir al castillo por unas cosas y yo me ofrecí a venir. Más bien vine porque... bueno quería verte" - Dijo eso último nervioso.

"¿A mi? ¿Por qué?" - Le pregunte extrañada, ya que interés podía haber en saber de mi.

"Naminé eres mi amiga y hace tiempo que no te veo y..."

"No sera qué te sientes culpable por haberme olvidado"

"Sí"

"Sora eso fue algo del pasado, además era más importante recuperar tus recuerdos"

"Lo sé, pero no me parece justo el precio que hubo que pagar"

"Da igual, lo importante es que ya me recuerdas"

"Si pero..."

"Nada de peros" - Le dije cortante.

"¡A sus ordenes mi capitán!" - Me dijo adoptando una posé de soldado que me hizo reír -"Has cambiado, se nota que ya no eres aquella chica tímida que conocí, eso me gusta" - Me dijo con una de sus sonrisas.

"**Un momento... ¿Qué coño acaba de decir?"**

"Por cierto ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?" - Dijo acerándose más a mi.

"Bueno iba a ir a Villa Crepúsculo ahora, ¿Para qué lo preguntas?"

"Es que era para decirte..."

"¡Sora!" - Escuchamos que alguien le chillaba. Y cuando nos dimos la vuelta, justo delante de nosotros estaba Donald con una cara de pocos amigos - "Te llevo buscando mas de media hora, ¿Dónde te habías metido?, que estamos a punto de partir a la Tierra de Partida"

"Es que..."

"No quiero saberlo, nos vamos ya. Hola Naminé"

"Hola"

"Pero..."

"Nada de peros. Como no muevas tu trasero ahora mismo te prometo que te voy a electrocutar"

El pobre dio un enorme suspiro.

"Esta bien"

"Vale, venga despídete y muévete"

"Adiós Nam"

"Adiós Sora, lo mismo para ti Donald"

"Adiós"

Y entonces cada uno prosiguió su camino. Mientras caminaba,me di la vuelta para darle una última mirada, y pude ver que él también me estaba observando, hasta que tuvo que cruzar por otro pasillo.

Tras perderle de vista, agilice un poco el paso ya que quería llegar lo antes posible a mi destino; pero algo me detuvo.

"Espera" - Me dijo él en un susurro, mientras me abrazaba de la cintura para detenerme.

"Sora ¿Qué haces?" - Le dije nerviosa y roja.

"Es que se me olvido decirte que el maestro Eraqus nos dio la tarde libre y pensábamos ir a Villa Crepúsculo a ver el atardecer, ¿Te apuntas?"

"No sé Sora"

"Oh vamos, si me dijiste que ibas a estar por ahí"

"Lo sé pero... no sé"

"Naminé puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo que haga falta" - Dijo pegándome más a él.

"Esta bien iré, pero suéltame ya"

"Genial espero verte allí. Que conste que si no te veo te buscare" - Me dijo para luego darme un beso en la mejilla.

Después de lo ocurrido, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue ¿Qué coño acababa de pasar? Y segundo, ¿Cuándo nos habíamos vuelto tan cercanos?

* * *

><p><strong>En Villa Crepúsculo.<strong>

"Bueno por dónde empiezo" - Me dije para mi misma mientras caminaba por las calles de aquella tranquila ciudad - "A lo mejor por aquí hay alguna Biblioteca, pero la cuestión es ¿Dónde estará?"

Seguí caminando hasta que me pare, ya que había llegado a un lugar que conocía. Era el lugar donde siempre Roxas, Olette, Pence y Hayner se reunían. Tal vez estuvieran dentro y podría preguntarles acerca de alguna biblioteca o librería; pero cuando entre aquel lugar estaba más desierto que un desierto. Vaya menuda redundancia había dicho. Por lo que no me quede más tiempo y salí en dirección de las escaleras que daban a la plaza donde se solían celebrar los torneos de Struggle.

Una vez abajo, mire en busca de alguna persona que me pudiera ayudar y se pude decir que encontré a una, o más bien cuatro. Eran ni más ni menos que el Comité de Disciplina de Villa Crepúsculo, formado por Seifer, Fuu, Vivi y un Homo sapiens involucionada llamado Rai; antes que nada de verdad hoy en día existen comités de disciplina.

"**De verdad, de todas las personas que hay en esta ciudad, con los únicos que tenía que encontrar era con estos personajes de circo de ambulante... sino quiero estar dando vueltas como una estúpida lo mejor sera ir a preguntar"**

"Hola disculpad las molestias, ¿Os podría preguntar una cosa?"

Entonces se dieron la vuelta y se me quedaron mirando, dos de ellos devorándome con mirada, una escaneandome como una futura enemiga y otro que solo me miraba como si nada.

"Por su puesto muñeca ¿Qué es lo que deseas?"

Tuve que aguantarme las nauseas.

"¿Sabrías decirme dónde puede haber alguna biblioteca por aquí?

"Una biblioteca, si estamos en verano... tío" - Dijo el neandertal aquel.

"¡Rai no seas imprudente!" - Le regaño Fuu.

"¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que ella sea una empollona? El verano se supone que es para divertirse tío"

Su comentario iba a hacer que se me hinchara la vena de la frente.

"Vasta Rai" - Le calló Seifer - "Claro que te lo puedo decir, pero a cambio de que me des tu número"

"¿Perdona?"

"Muy buena tío"

"Lo que he dicho tu número a cambio de la dirección"

"¿Y qué te parece si te veas un poquito a la mierda?"

ÉL tío ese se comenzó a reír por mi comentario.

"Me gusta tu coraje"

"Que pena que no sea mutuo" - Le dije cruzándome de brazos.

"No eres de por aquí ¿Verdad?"

"No te importa. Por qué no me pude haber encontrado con Roxas" - Dije eso último para mi misma.

"Así que eres amiga del imbécil ese"

"No te importa"

"Vaya Seifer se notan que son tal para cual"

"Si Rai, un gallina y una estrecha"

Lo siguiente que paso no se explicarlo muy bien, solo sé que se me nublo la vista y para cuando quise darme cuenta, Seifer estaba en el suelo tapándose uno de sus ojos y yo tenía un dolor de mano increíble.

"Gracias por nada imbécil. Y a ti" - Dije señalado al gorila que me miraba con terror - "El instituto de las ciencias ha llamado, se a sorprendido que todavía queden especímenes de hombres de las cavernas bagando por el presente" - Fue lo último que dije antes de marcharme.

No estaba cabreada, sino lo siguiente. Esos malditos me habían hervido la sangre, por qué los hombres no podían ser como en mis libros; chicos amables y gentiles, caballeros; no malditos retrasados. Pero aún así sería indebido condenar de esa forma al sexo masculino, ya que no todos son así.

Entonces escuche como alguien me llamaba; al darme la vuelta vi que venían Fuu y Vivi.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Primero pedirte disculpas por el comportamiento de mis amigos y segundo decirte que si sigues por esta calle encontraras un edifico grande y antiguo, esa es la biblioteca"

"Vaya gracias"

"No hay de que y de nuevo perdona por el comportamiento de esos dos"

"Tranquila, acepto tus disculpas y gracias por la dirección"

"De nada" - Me dijo ella antes de marcharse junto su amigo.

Al seguir la dirección de Fuu no tarde mucho tiempo en llegar, pero al entrar a aquel edificio nunca pensé lo que iba a hallar ahí. Mi cara no tenía precio, nada más entrar al recibidor había un enorme salón circular con montones de libros, y así durante cuatro o tal vez cinco pisos más, hasta llegar a una bóveda de cristal por donde entraba una gran cantidad de luz natural. Literalmente creo que estaba en el Edén, un Edén lleno de miles de libros con numerosas historias por descubrir y obtener una lección moral; pero muy a mi pesar debía centrarme en mi objetivo.

"Hola" - Salude a la bibliotecaria del lugar.

"Hola joven, ¿Deseas algo?"

"Sí, quería preguntarle si había algún ejemplar de la obra Un Puente Entre Dos Mundos"

"Me suena, ¿sabrías decirme el autor?"

"Sinceramente no lo sé, porque el que yo leí tenía varias paginas arrancadas"

"Tranquila no pasa nada, creo que sino recuerdo mal es el de un cuento que habla sobre una ciudad perdida"

"¡Sí ese es!"

"Esta bien, déjame buscarlo en la base de datos te digo" - Me dijo mientras tecleaba algo en el ordenador - "Lo siento tesoro pero al parecer la edición hace tiempo que no se pública y no tenemos indicios de ningún ejemplar existente"

"De veras, bueno no pasa nada. Gracias por su tiempo" - Le dije desilusionada.

"Pero espera, también te busque por si te interesa un ejemplar de un libro que trata sobre el tema que del tema sobre el que estás interesada"

"¡Enserio! ¿Y me podría decir dónde está?"

"Por supuesto, se encuentra en el último piso, en la estantería que pone relatos fantastícos la segunda balda"

"Muchísimas gracias"

"De nada, ha sido un placer ayudarte"

Y sin poder evitarlo salí corriendo en aquella dirección.

* * *

><p>Me encontraba en una de las mesas de la última planta, seguí correctamente las instrucciones que aquella mujer me había dado y satisfactoriamente hallé aquel libro. No sería el que yo buscaba, pero era de gran ayuda, este nuevo libro reunía todas las leyendas conocidas acerca de aquella civilización; no sólo eso, también tenía una serie de recopilaciones de hipótesis de científicos famosos acerca de como fue la vida en aquella ciudad hasta su desaparición. Ye en pocas palabras aquella civilización debió haber sido alucinante, por lo que al parecer contaba este libro su tecnología, arquitectura, ciencia, arte, literatura, democracia y demás; eran muy superiores y avanzadas a las de la actualidad.<p>

Así que en pocas palabras estaba fascinada como un niño que lo llevan por primera vez a un parque de atracciones.

"Disculpa" - Escuche como alguien me llamaba y al girarme era la bibliotecaria.

"Oh si dígame"

"Veras quería decirte que estuve investigando acerca del libro que me dijiste y descubrí que en una antigua librería cerca de aquí puede que quede algún ejemplar"

Toda las palabras que iba a decir se juntaron en mi boca impidiéndome hablar por lo que opte por lo más fácil, le di un abrazo.

"De nada" - me dijo ella.

"Gracias" - Pude decirle una vez que me separe de ella - "De verdad muchísimas gracias"

"No hay de que"

"Bueno lo mejor sera que deje este libro en su sitio y me vaya"

"Sabes que, puedes quedártelo"

"¿Enserio?"

"Sí, creo que ese libro lleva aquí antes incluso de que yo comenzara a trabajar y nadie sabe de su existencia. Creo que tu le darás un mejor uso"

"¿Segura? ¿No se meterá en ningún problema?"

"No tranquila, como te dije lleva tanto tiempo aquí que cuando fue a buscarlo en la base de datos tuve que acceder a un antiguo archivo que casi nadie mira. Además, me he encargado de borrarlo; así que oficialmente es tuyo"

"Gracias " - Le dije mientras la volvía a abrazar.

Una vez que salí de la biblioteca, seguí las indicaciones que ella me indico y ahora estaba justo delante de la vidriera de una librería que se encontraba cerca de la torre del reloj. Empuje la puerta e instantáneamente sonó una campanilla; pero al entrar no había nadie por lo que me tomé mi tiempo para ojear los libros hasta que apareciera el dueño.

Y efectivamente no paso mucho tiempo hasta que apareció una mujer ya entrada en la tercera edad.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo jovencita?" - Me dijo con un tono de voz sereno y tranquilo.

"Sí, estaba interesada en saber si por alguna casualidad tenía alguna edición de el libro Un Puente Entre Dos Mundos"

"Ah si ya sé de cual hablas, acompáñame" - Me dijo mientras la seguía a la parte más profunda del lugar donde al parecer se encontraban los libros más antiguos.

Entonces ella agarro de lo más alto de la librería un libro forrado en un hermoso cuero rojo con letras doradas que se encontraba en un estado envidiable.

"Es este" - Me dijo mostrándomelo.

"Sí es ese"

"¿Y dime por qué estás tan interesada en un libro tan antiguo?"

"Bueno la verdad es que yo encontré una copia como esta en la biblioteca del lugar donde vivo, pero aquel estaba completamente destrozado y le faltaban un montón de páginas. Además no entiendo como es posible que una civilización tan majestuosas como esa desapareciera así sin más"

"Tal vez si quieres yo te podía contar todo lo que sé de aquella leyenda, ¿Te apetece?"

"Por supuesto"

"Bueno pues toma asiento" - Me dijo mientras ella se sentaba en el suelo seguida de mi.

"De momento sé que antes de desaparecer se produjeron una serie de catástrofes en la ciudad y también me dijeron que una de las cosas que pudo haberla hecho desaparecer fue el llamado cristal que se describe en el cuento"

"Joven sinceramente debo decirte que no vas mal encaminada, porque en si tal vez las cosas pudieron ocurrir así"

"¿Cómo que tal vez?"

"Porque esta historia es una leyenda y como tal nunca sabremos los verdaderos hechos"

"Entiendo"

"Pero sino recuerdo mal, una vez escuche que se produjo una sublevación por parte de alguno de los ciudadanos de la ciudad; el por qué no sé exactamente. Pero una vez me contaron que la persona que dirigía aquella sublevación era alguien muy importante y querido para la ciudad, pero aquella persona perdió a un ser querido para él por culpa del cristal. Y al parecer intento destruirlo."

"Entiendo... pero como es una leyenda no sé sabe si de verdad ocurrió"

"Quién sabe, yo si pienso que pudo pasar. Porque lo que ocurre con las leyendas es que a medida que pasa el tiempo la historia se olvida o es adornada; pero yo creo que bajo toda esa capa de adornos hay una parte que realmente ocurrió"

"Interesante, nunca me lo había planteado de esa manera. Bueno ¿Cuánto es?"

"Sabes me ha gustado mucho hablar contigo, me harías un gran honor si aceptaras este libro como un regalo"

"¿Segura? ¿No le importa dármelo?"

"No me importa" - Me dijo mientras se levantaba junto a mi y me lo daba.

"Sinceramente no sé que decir además de muchísimas gracias"

"Tranquila no pasa nada, sé que le vas a dar un buen uzo"

"De veras gracias señora"

"De nada joven, sabes me recuerdas a alguien que creo que conocí hace mucho tiempo"

"¡Enserio!, ¿A quién?"

"No sé decirte, fue a alguien que conocí ara mucho tiempo y ahora no sé quién era"

Fue lo último que me dijo antes de que me despidiera de ella.

Una vez que tuve el libro en mi poder, fui al lugar más tranquilo de la ciudad, la colina donde pasaba aquel tren fantasma que Roxas y sus amigos una vez buscaron. Estaba sentada en el banco que había ahí leyendo las páginas que le faltaban al libro.

Era increíble, en las páginas que faltaban el libro no solo hablaba del cristal o la ciudad. En las finales, habían capítulos extras sobre las criaturas que habitan los bosques que rodeaban a la ciudad, de enormes construcciones tan inmensas que en su lugar la torre del reloj de Villa Crepúsculo seria pequeño.

Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue un pequeño poema que se encontraba en la página final y que sino recuerdo mal, en el otro libro esta página no existía ni había sido arrancada; por lo que tal vez podía tener la edición original. Aún así no desprecie aquel pequeño trozo de poesía y decidí leerlo.

_**Anoche, mientras dormía,  
>sentí tu aliento en mi almohada,<br>me despertó el suave roce  
>de tus labios en mi oreja,<br>más fingí seguir durmiendo  
>para probar el deleite<br>de tus amores secretos.**_

_**Disfruté del jugueteo**_  
><em><strong>de tu lengua por mi cuello,<strong>_  
><em><strong>y de tus dedos expertos<strong>_  
><em><strong>recorriendo sabiamente<strong>_  
><em><strong>mi desnuda anatomía;<strong>_  
><em><strong>uno a uno penetraron<strong>_  
><em><strong>la gruta de mis deseos, y tu piel más y más cerca<strong>_  
><em><strong>cubrió del todo mi cuerpo.<strong>_

_**Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo**_  
><em><strong>para fingir que dormía,<strong>_  
><em><strong>mientras arabas mis carnes,<strong>_  
><em><strong>para fecundar mis sueños.<strong>_

Aquel poema además de ser dedicado aquella persona tan amada, claramente tenía su punto erótico. Pero dejando todo eso a un lado, lo que de verdad me llamo la atención era que justo debajo del poema, había una dedicatoria que decía: "_**A mi querido esposo, que sé que nuestra relación nunca sera fácil y que normalmente discutiremos con frecuencia; te confieso que aunque aparentara todo lo contrario, siempre te ame desde que te conocí y nunca te podre terminar de agradecer que aquel día me salvaras de una muerte segura. Te ama ahora y para toda la eternidad tu esposa";** _y justamente debajo de este, aparecía firmada la dedicatoria con dos iniciales _"__**T.R."**_

"**T.R. ¿Sera la autora del libro?... Probablemente ya que este no aparece firmado por ningún otro lado"**

Pero ya era suficiente investigación por hoy, cerré el libro satisfecha de lo que había conseguido hoy; me levante para estirarme y entonces mis ojos se centraron en el hermoso atardecer que había delante de mi. Sin perder un minuto más, guarde el libro en la pequeña mochila que llevaba y saqué, como toda buena artista que se precie, mi cuaderno de dibujos y un estuche con gran cantidad de lapices de colores. Pero cuando me estaba preparando para comenzar a dibujar, un recuerdo volvió a mi mente.

"¡Mierda que había quedado con Sora!" - Dije histérica.

Y cuando estaba a punto de guardar el cuaderno y salir corriendo todo lo que mis pies dieran a la torre del reloj, sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto. Narra Sora.<strong>

"Oh vamos Roxas dame una parte de tu helado"

"Ni en sueños Axel, no es mi culpa que tu helado se halla caído"

"Pero..."

"¡Axel cállate de una vez que llevas ya como diez minutos incordiando con eso!" - Le dijo Xion.

"Hui que miedo te tengo"

"Sabes me pregunto qué si por casualidades de la vida llegaras a caerte de esta torre ¿Llegarías alcanzarías la misma velocidad que el helado y si fuera así, al llegar al suelo acabarías igual?"

"Vale me callo"

Y todos nos empezamos a reír.

Extrañaba un montón estos pequeños momentos donde nos podíamos olvidar de todos los problemas que habían y podíamos ser adolescentes normales, ya que desde que comenzamos nuestro entrenamiento no hemos tenido ni un solo descanso. Pero lo que más preocupado me tenía, es que Naminé no había aparecido por ningún lado.

"Ah no sabéis lo bien que es olvidarse por un momento de toda esta guerra" - Dijo Kairi mientras se estiraba.

"Tienes razón Kai" - Le dijo Riku.

"¿Oigan que os parece si vamos a dar una vuelta? Es que no es por ser aguafiestas, pero desde que llegamos hemos estado aquí" - Nos dijo Ven.

"Me parece bien, me gustaría conocer un poco mejor la ciudad" - Dijo Aqua.

Y Terra, bueno él solo se limito a asentir.

"Es verdad, Roxas incluso los podemos llevar al lugar de siempre"

"Me parece una buena idea" - Le contesto.

"¿Y a ti Sora que te parece?" - Me pregunto Kairi.

"Claro por qué no"

"Pues decidido, nos vamos a la aventura" - Dijo Ventus con la alegría típica de los niños pequeños.

**Una vez abajo.**

"Sora te encuentro desanimado en comparación con hace un rato que no parabas de divertirte, ¿Te pasa algo?" - Me susurro Riku.

"No tranquilo, no es nada"

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí"

"Y ¿Por qué sera que no me lo creo?"

"Ah... Está bien, lo que ocurre es que..."

"¡Roxas!"

Escuchamos un grito y al darnos la vuelta, ahí estaban Hayner, Olette y Pence. Al instante Roxas salió corriendo a donde estaban y nosotros le seguimos detrás.

"Hayner, Pence, Olette" - Les dijo mientras los abrazaba a los tres - "No sabéis lo que os he extrañado"

"Y nosotros a ti también" - Le dijo Pence.

"Además no sabes de lo que me he enterrado" - Dijo emocionado.

"Bueno él y media Villa Crepúsculo" - Le dijo Olette.

"¡Hey! No seas mala"

"¿Y qué se supones que es Hayner? No me digas que has vuelto ha hacerle algo a Seifer"

"Muy a mi pesar no he sido yo esta vez. Pero es que ha sido algo tan chulo que ni yo mismo podría haberlo hecho; yo el mismísimo rey de las bromas..."

"Al parecer han tirado a Seifer al suelo de un solo puñetazo" - Termino de decir Olette.

"¡Olette que no seas mala!" - Le dijo él.

"Qué quieres que te diga, te estabas hiendo por las ramas"

"¡Enserio! Y yo me lo he perdido" - Les dijo Roxas.

"Sí tío, hace nada nos topamos con su pandilla y Seifer tenía todo el ojo morado, parecía que eso pudiera estallar en cualquier momento"

Todos nos reímos por el comentario de Hayner.

"¿Y sabes quién pudo haber sido?" - Les pregunte yo.

"No pero sea quién sea es mi héroe y en tengo que tomarme una foto junto a esa persona" - Me dijo Pence.

"Bueno yo si sé quién es" - Dijo Olette.

"¿Y no pensabas decírmelo?"

"No me pareció relevante al principio Hayner, pero estuve hablando con Fuu hace un rato y por la persona que me describió se quien es"

"Venga ya Olette, lo más probable es que Seifer cabreara a la persona equivocada" - Le dijo Roxas.

"Eh Roxas que fue Naminé"

Y el silencio se hizo.

"Un momento, un momento, un momento" - Dijo Ven mientras agitaba las manos - "¿Te refieres a Naminé esa chica tan bondadosa y amable que es como un ángel"

"Si esa"

"Ah bien porque me había confundido"

"¡Ventus!" - Le chillo Kairi.

"Lo siento pero es para quitar algo de tensión al asunto"

Pero el pobre solo recibió un coscorrón por parte de Terra que lo dejo en el suelo.

"¿Y cómo se supone que ocurrió eso? Es que no me imagino a Naminé haciendo eso" - Le dijo Kairi.

"Por lo que Fuu me dijo, ella le pregunto una dirección a Seifer y este empezó a coquetear de una forma descarada con ella, y llego un momento en el que él la llamo estrecha y esta se la devolvió"

Al instante sentí como me hervía la sangre y lo único que quería hacer era partirle la cara a ese cabrón.

"Ese se va a enterar" - Dijo Roxas mientras salía corriendo en busca de Seifer al igual que el resto.

Yo también quería hacerlo mismo pero tenía que calmarme y por ello antes de que Olette saliera corriendo al igual que todos la detuve.

"¿Sora pasa algo?"

"Olette necesito saber si Fuu te dijo algo de dónde puede estar Nami?"

"Bueno ella me dijo que la vio irse en dirección a la biblioteca, pero hará un rato la vio camino de las Terrazas del Atardecer"

"¿Y cómo llego hasta allí?"

"Bueno bajando por aquí hay unos túneles que llevan hasta allá, pero te advierto que el camino toma su tiempo recorrerlo"

"No importa gracias Olette" - Me despedí mientras salia corriendo de ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Narra Naminé.<strong>

Abrí mis ojos con un terrible dolor de cabeza, me encontraba en el lugar de antes aparente mente normal. No sabía lo que me había pasada, pero cuando mire mi cuaderno mis ojos no se abrieron más porque no pudieron, justamente la hoja donde iba a dibujar el atardecer había otro dibujo. El de una caverna de piedra cuyas paredes tenían lo que parecían ser inscripciones, cuyo suelo era agua; pero lo que más me llamo la atención era una especie de esfera azul celeste con blanco como si fuera fuego, que estaba rodeada por unas enormes caras de piedra que me recodaban a los tikis, la cual estaba suspendida en el aire; pero otro detalle que no se me escapo fue que en una especie de plataforma de tierra había dibujado por muy pequeño que fuera lo que parecía ser una chica blanca, de pelo castaño que llevaba vestido blanco y cuya mirada estaba centrada a aquella esfera.

"**Es-Este dibujo... ¿Lo he hecho yo?"**

Tenía la esperanza de que la respuesta fuese negativa, pero no fue así. Ya que en el piso encontré varios lapices azules, en las distintas tonalidades del dibujo.

"**Pero si entonces fui yo... ¿Cómo?"**

"Naminé por fin te encuentro" - Me dijo alguien y yo chillé del susto.

Pero cuando mire quién era, vi a Sora.

"Sora para la próxima vez avisa"

"Perdona" - Me dijo mientras se sentaba al lado mío para recuperar el aliento.

"Parece que has hecho una maratón"

"Es que nos enteramos del puñetazo que le diste a Seifer y quería saber si estabas bien, y por eso me puse a buscarte"

"Ah no os habéis enterado, que vergüenza"

"No tiene que darte, él te falto al respecto y tú se la devolviste"

"Pero es algo de lo que no estoy orgullosa. Por cierto ¿Y los demás?"

"Roxas fue en busca de Seifer para darle su merecido y los demás le siguieron"

"Entiendo"

"¿Nam por qué no viniste con nosotros?" - Me pregunto de un solo golpe.

"Es que vine a buscar una cosa"

"¿Y la encontraste?"

"Sí"

"Entonces ¿Por qué no fuiste a vernos una vez de terminar lo que viniste a hacer?"

"**Y yo que quería no tener que llegar a esto" - **"Sora es complicado"

"¿Por qué"

"Porque sí"

"No me vale Nam"

"No me importa"

Entonces él me agarro de los hombros y me obligo a mirarlo.

"Dime"

"¡Porque siento que estorbo!" - Le grite y él me soltó.

"¿Por qué?"

"Sora cuando todos nosotros estamos juntos cada uno está con su grupo, tú con Riku y Kairi, Roxas con Axel y Xion; y por último Aqua con Terra y Ventus. Y yo me siento como una intrusa, alguien que no encaja"

"No lo sabía" - Me dijo anonadado.

"No importa, desde que tengo conciencia siempre he estado sola, ya me he acostumbrado a ello"

"Claro que importa Naminé, créeme si hubiera sabido que te sentías así habría intentado hacer algo"

"Créeme cuando te digo que no importa"

"Ah, porque eres tan cabezota aveces, no te das cuenta que todo nosotros te tenemos un gran aprecio. Yo te quiero..." - Me le quede mirando cuando dijo eso - "Co-Co-Como a una amiga, Naminé que sepas que para mi tú eres alguien muy especial" - Lo dijo mientras me agarraba la mano para ponerla en su corazón haciendo que yo escuchar sus latido, me puse como un tomate.

"Te-Te creo"

"Bien" - Me dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas - "Por cierto tengo algo para ti"

"¿Qué es?"

"Cierra los ojos"

Entonces yo los cerré y sentí como colocaba algo alrededor de mi cuello. Al abrirlos vi un colgante de plata con una llave del mismo material, parecida a la de Sora pero más ornamentada.

"Sora es precioso" - Le dije mientras lo tocaba con mi mano.

"Me alegro que te guste... Nam tu mano"

Mire mi mano y vi que estaba roja y algo hinchada, posiblemente por el golpe pero no recuerdo haberlo hecho con tanta fuerza.

"No recuerdo darle con tanta fuerza"

"Pues lo hiciste, lo mejor sera curarte eso"

"Tranquilo con un poco de hielo se quita"

"No seas tonta" - Me dijo mientras agarraba mi mano e invocaba su llave espada.

Tras haberlo hecho, la apunto hacía mi mano y un resplandor verde se produjo de esta; en nada de tiempo mi mano ya había sido curada.

"Ves ya está, no sé por qué no lo hiciste antes"

"Tal vez porque no todo el mundo es elegido de la llave espada o tiene poderes mágicos"

"Ups, error mío"

"Vaya mira ya está anocheciendo, lo mejor sera que me vaya ya"

"Esta bien y recuerda de ahora en adelante cada vez que estemos reunidos tú vas a estar a mi lado"

"Entendido"

* * *

><p><strong>Por la noche.<strong>

Una vez que llegué a al castillo, fui a mi habitación a dejar los libros y ahora iba camino de la biblioteca en busca de la reina Minnie ya que me había marchado sin decirle nada. Pero justo cuando iba pasando por la gran puerta del salón del trono escuche un ruido. Fue como un grito y por ello abrí la puerta.

Nada más abrir la puerta delante de mis ojos vi a a la reina y Daisy con caras de pánico. Ambas estaban siendo arrinconadas por alguien, un enmascarado que portaba una llave espada.

No me hizo falta más tiempo para saber que aquella persona no tenía buenas intenciones y sin darme cuenta salí corriendo en su dirección.

"¡Déjalas en paz!" - Le grite mientras me le abalanzaba encima haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera conmigo arriba de él - "Corred" - Les dije a las dos que rápidamente fueron escaleras abajo para refugiarse en el salón de la piedra angular de luz.

No podía permitir que aquel ser les hiciera daño y si eso significaba sacrificarme lo haría. Fui a donde se encontraba el trono y pulse el botón haciendo que este comenzara a cerrar la trampilla.

"Naminé ¿Qué haces?" - Me dijo la reina preocupada.

"Pedid ayuda, yo lo distraeré todo lo que pueda" - Fue lo último que les dije antes de cerrase completamente la trampilla.

"¡Qué has hecho!" - Me dijo aquel ser lleno de rabia.

"A ti que te parece, joderte un poco la vida" - Le conteste mientras corría en dirección a la salida.

"Me las pagaras" - Me dijo persiguiéndome.

Una vez que salí antes de que él me alcanzara, cerré como pude la puerta.

"Te crees que esto me va a detener"

"¿Y qué crees que está haciendo ahora?"

Como respuesta él golpeo con la puerta abriendo un boquete.

"Cuando te atrape habrás deseado nunca haber nacido"

Pero yo no me quede ahí y corrí hacía mi habitación porque con suerte podría llegar y encerrarme.

Corría como si la vida me fuera en ello, nunca en todo el tiempo que había vivido en el castillo el camino a mi habitación me había parecido tan largo. Sentía como mis pulmones ardían por la necesidad de aire pero no me pararía a tomarme un respiro, ya que escuchaba como la chico ese se acercaba cada vez más. Pero aunque fuera más rápido que yo, puede llegar a mi habitación son ningún problema y sin perder minuto alguno, tranque la puerta como pude.

Los pasos se hacían cada vez más sonoros, pero de un momento a otro el silencio inundo el habiente como si él se hubiera esfumado. Estaba tentada a abrir la puerta y dar una rápida mirada.

"¿De verdad creías que eso iba a pararme?" - Me dijo el detrás de mi, solamente a unos centímetros de distancia.

"¿Qui-Qui-Quién eres?" - Le dije temblando

"Tu peor pesadilla" - Me susurro al oído con voz de psicópata.

Sentí como mis pies dejaron de tocar el piso. Él me llevaba a rastras hacía un portal de oscuridad que había invocado.

"Habras chafado mi plan de secuestrar a la reina, pero me conformare contigo de momento"

"Suéltame maldito imbécil yo no te sirvo de nada" - Me resistía

"Al contrario, he estado vigilando a tus amigos y he visto que cierto elegido de la llave espada siente un apego especial hacía ti"

"Sabrás que ellos te encontraran"

"Créeme, no sabes las ganas que tengo de destruir a uno de esos imbéciles. Pero de momento me voy a divertir haciendo de tu vida un infierno" - Fue lo último que me dijo antes de entrar al portal y que la oscuridad nos engullera.

* * *

><p><strong>He aquí el primer episodio de esta nueva historia. ¿Qué os ha parecido?. Por mi parte espero que os halla gustado.<strong>

**Tengo que decir una serie de cosas acerca de la historia, la primera es que sus actualizaciones serán de vez en cuando, no tan seguidas como Forward Unto Dawn o como espero que lleguen a ser las de In The Sky, aunque creo que ya estará acabada antes de continuar la ****historia. Además, en cuanto a la ropa que le puse a Naminé que sera la única nueva porque las de los demás personajes son las del videojuego; les dejo a vuestra imaginación el short y los botines, pero la blusa que le puse solo tenéis que poner en imágenes de google Elizabeth Bioshock Infinite y en las imágenes que veáis la blusa blanca es esa.**

**PD: ¿Qué os parece la portada?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

* * *

><p>Abrí poco a poco mis ojos, dejando que estos se familiarizaran con la luz del ambiente. Cuando mas o menos mi visión se aclaro comprobé que esa habitación no pertenecía al castillo. Estaba en una especie de comedor que era atravesaba por una alargada mesa, donde yo me encontraba a un extremo.<p>

Intente levantarme pero fue en vano, ya que mis brazos y piernas estaban atados a la silla.

"Vaya, vaya, pero si nuestra invitada ya se ha despertado" - Dijo una voz desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

"Cierto maestro" - Le contesto otra.

"¿Quiénes sois?" - Les pregunte con un resquicio de miedo.

"Yo soy la oscuridad en persona" - Dijo el que tenía una voz más siniestra.

"¡No jodas, enserio!" - Le dije sarcástica -"**Mierda por qué en las peores situaciones es cuando aparece mi lado sarcástico"**

"Más respeto muchacha" - Me dijo la otra voz.

Entonces pude mirar mejor y vi que quien me había dicho eso, era el enmascarado del castillo.

"¡Eres tú!" - Le dije echa una furia.

"¿Quién sino?" - Me dijo en tono de burla.

"¡Te juro que cuando me desate te voy a arrancar la cabeza cabrón!"

"Vaya pero si la gatita está sacando las uñas"

"¡Si y esta gatita que está aquí va a usar sus uñas para dejarte la cara echa un puzzle!"

"Genial así tendré un nuevo saco con el que entrenar"

"¡Pero seras gilipollas!" - Le grité echa una furia mientras me intentaba parar para romperle la cara. A lo que él me respondió con una risa de psicópata que más rabia me dio.

"Vanitas para, deja de molestar a nuestra invitada" - Le dijo el otro.

"Si maestro"

"Sabes te recomiendo que vayas al diccionario más cercano que tengas para que busques lo que significa la palabra invitada y luego compares con tu idea de lo que es" - Y hay estaba de nuevo el lado sarcástico.

"Te he dicho que respetes criatura insignificante" - Me dijo el imbécil con un tono más fuerte.

"Te digo lo que me puedes comer o ¿te haces una idea?"

"No aprecias tu vida o ¿Qué?" - Me dijo ya furioso.

"O ven y lo averiguares tío duro que al otro lado de la habitación es mucho más fácil decir las cosas"

"Se acabo, ahora veras" - Dijo estallando mientras hacía aparecer su llave espada.

"¡Silencio los dos!" - Dijo aquella persona furiosas haciendo que los dos dejáramos de discutir.

"Vanitas vuelve a tu sitio"

"Pero..."

"No lo repetiré dos veces"

"Si maestro" - Dijo resignado mientras volvía a su lugar, yo le hice una mueca victoriosa.

Entonces el hombre aquel se para y me miro por un momento.

"Como te he dicho con anterioridad eres nuestra invitada y no desearía que estuvieras incomoda"

"Vale ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta?" - Dije mientras miraba de un ladro al otro.

"Sabes si de verdad valoras tu vida dejarías de comportarte de esa forma"

Entonces me le quede mirando de arriba a abajo.

"¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?"

Se produjo un silencio enorme.

"Déjate de bromas y ten un poco de respeto" - Dijo furioso el otro.

"Lo tendría, pero es que si no sé quién es que quieres que haga Blaki"

"¡Cómo me has llamado!" - Grito.

"¿Quieres qué te lo vuelva a repetir?" - Le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

"Sabes si yo fuera tú estando en esa posición tendría más respeto ante quien me estoy dirigiendo. Estás hablando con el mismísimo Maestro Xehanort"

"Ah así que tu eres el mismísimo Maestro Xehanort que tantos problemas les está causando a mis amigos"

"El mismo"

"Pues menuda decepción" - Le dije sin cortarme un pelo al mismo que otro silencio se producía en la sala.

"¿Disculpa?" - Me dijo el tal "maestro".

"Si te soy sincera cuando escucho todas esas noticias acerca de ti, me imagino a alguien no sé... más joven tal vez, no a un viejales encorvado, que le hace la competencia a Quasimodo con la joroba de la espalda y que en estos precisos momentos me está deslumbrando con la luz que refleja su calva"

"¡Pero tú ¿Quién te crees que eres?!" - Me grito furioso Blaki.

"Además si se supone que eres el malo más malote quién en su sano juicio se pone antes de su nombre "maestro", es como hola tú quién eres, el poderoso Maestro Xehanort, lo siento es sábado vuelve otro día a explicar matemáticas. Te quita todo lo malo" - Sinceramente como me gusta cavar mi propia tumba.

"Vanitas llévatela" - Dijo mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

"Como ordene maestro"

Entonces el "enmascarado misterioso" se acerco a mi y de repente las ataduras desaparecieron y yo me prepare para salir corriendo.

"No tan rápido" - Dijo mientras me agarraba muy fuerte del brazo.

Una vez que salimos de aquella sala, caminamos por una serie de pasillos interminables hasta detenernos en una puerta que abrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Una vez que lo hizo, me lanzó dentro haciendo que casi me estampara contra el piso.

"Pero seras estúpido"

"Eres insoportable"

"Oh vamos Blaki vete con tu amo para que vea que cumpliste tu misión y te de unas palmaditas en la espalda como recompensa por ser una mascota obediente"

"Se acabo ya es la gota que colmo el vaso" - Me dijo echo una furia mientras se abalanza contra mi.

Me pego contra la pared de un sólo golpe, estrujando mi cuello haciendo imposible el paso de aire.

"Escúchame atentamente" - Me dijo con voz de psicópata - "Si sigues con vida es porque eres importante para el plan que el maestro tiene en mente, así que yo que tu me tragaría mis palabras porque ten claro que cuando seas inservible no dudes que te matare y que disfrutare mucho de ello" - Dijo eso último con una voz tan fría y macabra que se me heló la sangre - "¿Lo has entendido?"

Yo asentí como pude mientras sentía como mis pulmones ardían por la necesidad vital de aire.

"Bien" - Dijo mientras me soltaba y yo caía al suelo llenando con todo el aire que podía, para después marcharse.

Me permití aunque fuera un par de minutos para recuperarme de todo lo ocurrido, una vez que me centré me levante y le di una mirada a la maldita habitación blanca en la que me encontraba buscando cualquier cosa que me ayudara a escapar; porque no iba a quedarme aquí sentada esperando a mi verdugo ni un segundo más.

* * *

><p><strong>Narra Sora.<strong>

Si tuviera que describir todo lo que sentía en estos momentos con una sola palabra, esa sería claramente desesperación.

Después de despedirme de Naminé, me sentía contento por haberla ayudado así que fui a buscar a los demás para irnos de a Tierra de Partida ya que se estaba haciendo tarde; no tuve que esforzarme mucho debido a que los encontré en el lugar de siempre donde le estaban curando la mano a Roxas por la pelea que tuvo con Seifer.

Ellos me preguntaron a ¿dónde había ido? y yo les respondí que había encontrado a Naminé, también les dije que ella se encontraba bien y que ya se había marchado al castillo Disney; con lo que hice que la tensión que había en el lugar se disminuyera. Por lo que una vez que la mano de Roxas ya estaba mejor, nos despedimos de Hayner, Pence y Olette para irnos. Y así pensaba que el día terminaría, de una forma tranquila y relajada, que equivocado estaba.

Porque no pasó mucho tiempo de nuestra llegada al castillo que Xion, Ventus y yo vimos al rey Mickey con una cara de preocupación, y al preguntarle qué le ocurría; el nos informo que había recibido un mensaje de la reina informándole que Vanitas estaba en el castillo. Por lo que sin perder ni un segundo más los tres nos ofrecimos en ir ayudarle y partimos en dirección al castillo.

Una vez que llegamos al castillo no perdimos mucho tiempo en encontrar a la reina. Ella junto a Daisy se encontraban en el salón de la piedra angular de luz, ambas en un perfecto estado, lo que nos alivio bastante.

**Flashback. **

"Su majestad ¿Se encuentra bien?" - Le pregunto Xion una vez que pudimos acceder al salón donde las hayamos.

"Si estamos bien las dos"

"Ah que alivio, cuando el rey nos informo de que Vanitas estaba en el castillo nos temimos lo peor" - Le dijo Ven.

"Si nosotras también, por ello nos escondimos aquí"

"Minnie ¿Sabes que intensión tenía Vanitas cuando se apareció?" - Le pregunto el rey.

"No Mickey" - Le dijo Daisy - "Nosotras nos encontrábamos en el salón del trono cuando de la nada apareció uno de esos portales oscuros del cual salió Vanitas. Creo que su objetivo era secuestrar a la reina"

"Podría ser lo más probable, si Xehanort llegara a secuestrar a la reina, le sería de una moneda de cambio muy valiosa" - Dijo Xion.

"¡Oh no!" - Dijo la reina alarmada.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Pregunto el rey.

"Naminé... ella fue la que se encargo de distraer a Vanitas para que nosotros pudiéramos escapar"

"¿Y dónde está?" - Dijo Ventus preocupado.

"No lo sabemos, ella no entro con nosotros. A lo mejor pudo huir de Vanitas y se refugio en su habitación"

"¿Dónde se encuentra?" - Dijo Xion.

"En el ala oeste del castillo, es una puerta azul celeste"

Sin perder un minuto más, salí corriendo en aquella dirección ignorando los gritos de mis compañeros, porque sabía que Vanitas era un maníaco capaz de matar a alguien sin sentir nada y si Naminé lo hizo enfurecer me temía lo peor.

Corrí, corrí, corrí todo lo que mi cuerpo daba. No tarde mucho en llegar al ala oeste y mucho menos en hallar la puerta de su habitación, por lo que al intentar abrirla esta no cedía; así que con todas mis fuerzas empujé consiguiendo que esta abriera.

Una vez que estuve dentro, todo la habitación se encontraba en pleno silencio con casi todas sus cosas colocadas en la puerta en forma de barrica, ahí fue cuando me puse todavía más nervioso.

"¡Naminé!" - Grite desesperado su nombre - "¡Naminé dónde estás! - Volvía gritar, pero nada.

Entonces mis ojos se fijaron en su bloc de dibujos que se encontraba posado en su cama abierto. Me acerque hasta el dicho objeto, que se encontraba abierto en una página lo que parecía ser en blanco; pero al agarrarlo vi que esto era mentira, ya que había una única frase que decía: _**"Se defendió como toda una campeona... es una pena que no le sirviera de nada. Ahora es mi prisionera"**_

**Fin del Flashback.**

Ahora me encontraba sentado en los jardines del castillo sólo, los demás hace poco que acababan de llegar y se habían enterado de la noticia. La pobre Kairi se derrumbo en lágrimas y Roxas está hecho una furia.

"Aquí estás" - Me dijo Ven mientras se sentaba a mi lado - "Te estaba buscando"

"Sera mejor que te vayas Ven, no estoy de humor"

"Vamos tío, ya tengo suficiente con aguantar a Roxas y su humor de perros, para que también empieces tú"

"No tiene gracia Ventus es un momento bastante delicado"

"Lo sé Sora, yo también estoy preocupado por Naminé pero lo que no puedes hacer martirizarte de esta forma"

"Tú no lo entiendes Ven, es complicado"

"¿Qué es complicado Sora?, el hecho de que te sientes furioso contigo mismo por pensar que fuiste incapaz de proteger a Nami o ¿Qué estás confundido por que tienes sentimientos que van más allá de la amistad hacía ella? "

Me quede helado.

"Pensáis que como aveces tengo un comportamiento infantil no le hago mucho caso a los hechos que ocurren a mi alrededor, pero observo muy bien las cosas y me he dado cuenta de que aunque trates de negarlo te gusta Naminé"

"¿Tanto se me nota?" - Le dije algo sonrojado.

"No te creas, pero ahora colega lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de culparte a ti mismo y mover ese culo" - Me dijo mientras se paraba y me daba la mano para que yo se la agarrara para levantarme. Lo cual hice.

"Gracias Ven"

"No hay de que, para eso estamos los amigos"

"Además ¿Me harías el favor de no decírselo a nadie?"

"Soy una tumba, pero la duda que tengo es ¿Si ahora te gusta Naminé y no Kairi o tienes sentimientos por ambas?"

"La segunda opción Ven"

"Bueno lo importante ahora es rescatar a tu segunda princesa en apuros del maníaco homicida que además de ser parte de mi es idéntico a ti"

"No me lo recuerdes"

"Y más tarde habrá tiempo para resolver tus dilemas amorosos" - Me dijo mientras nos poníamos en camino hacía donde se encontraban los demás.

Sinceramente hablar con Ventus me ayudo mucho a centrarme, no podía seguir odiándome cuando la prioridad ahora es encontrar y salvar a Naminé.

* * *

><p><strong>Narra Vanitas.<strong>

Después de terminar de "dialogar" con nuestra invitada, me dirigí hasta el sótano de la mansión ya que lo más probable era que el maestro se encontrara ahí, en su laboratorio haciendo algún experimento.

Una vez que llegué al suso dicho lugar, entre como perro por su casa y me apoye en una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba como el maestro estaba concentrado en una reacción química.

"Me podrías volver a repetir para ¿Qué la necesitamos?, ¿No es más útil la reina?"

"Es cierto que no poder secuestrar a la reina no fue nada agradable, pero si es cierto lo que me has dicho acerca de que si el elegido de la llave espada tiene un interés en la chica es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar de escapar a nuestro favor"

"¿Y por qué en vez de ella, no secuestramos a la pelirroja del vestido rosa? Se supone que también siente algo por ella"

"Es cierto, pero además de esos sentimientos también se siente culpable por olvidarla así que más a nuestro favor"

"Menuda sarta de estupideces, por eso prefiero no tener corazón. Así no tengo que pasar por todo eso"

"Lo importante ahora Vanitas es mantenerla vigilada es una parte importante del plan y tal como es su carácter no debería extrañarte nada que intente escaparse"

"¿Pero que saco yo con todo esto?"

"Al final de todo te dejare que hagas lo que quieras con ella"

"La destruiré"

"Si eso te hace feliz"

Entonces por mi mente empezaron a pasar ideas de como torturaría a esa chica, lo que me provoco una sonrisa.

"Por cierto maestro ¿En qué estás trabajando ahora?"

"En nada especial" - Pero vi como de ese liquido echaba una gota en lo que parecía ser alguna especie de tejido y del cual creo que aparecían un par de pelos.

"Por favor maestro, no me diga que le afecto lo que ella le dijo sobre la calvicie"

"No Vanitas" - Pero no sabía si creerle porque no hacía más que frotarse la cabeza.

"Bueno iré a ver como está la prisionera" - Le dije mientras me marchaba.

**Narra Naminé.**

Cuando el imbécil se marcho, no perdí más tiempo y corrí en dirección a la puerta para intentar abrirla; pero nada ya que estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Por lo que empecé a registrar a la habitación en busca de cualquier salida.

Me acerque a una de las ventas que había y pude abrirla, pero nada porque la posible salida hacía mi libertad se encontraba como a cuatro pisos de altura, por lo que si no me salían alas no podría hacer mucho.

Pero justo cuando me iba a dar por vencida vi que el bordillo de la ventana comunicaba con el de una habitación contigua, por lo que si pensarlo más me monte en el.

"Esta bien Naminé, lo único que tienes que hacer es moverte despacio y olvidarte de la caída que hay abajo" - Me dije a mi misma nerviosa mientras me ponía de pie y pegaba mi espalda a la pared y comencé a moverme.

Lo malo de todo es que la ventana que daba a la otra habitación estaba como a quince metros de distancia y había partes en las que el bordillo se hacía más pequeño, por lo que cualquier paso en falso y no lo contaría.

"Yo y mis brillantes ideas" - Dije mientras me acercaba por fin a la dichosa ventana y me pegaba en ella.

"**Vale por lo que veo la ventana no está en muy buen estado" - **Pensé mientras observaba algunas grietas que tenía el objeto - **"Tal vez si lo golpeo suficiente podre abrir un hueco con el que pueda meter el brazo para alcanzar la manecilla y abrirla"**

Así que comencé a dar golpes con mi codo contra la superficie, pero no surtía ningún efecto así que aumente la fuerza de estos y entonces escuche un crujido. Pero lo malo es que no fue solo uno, sino varios ya que no conté con que todo mi peso estaba apoyado contra el cristal y este no estaba en un estado muy resistente.

De repente todo el apoyo con el que sostenía mi cuerpo desapareció y lo siguiente que sentí fue que caía, para mi suerte dentro de la habitación, pero no fue tan agradable sentir como mi espalda impacta con todo esos trozos de cristal.

Me levante como pude intentado no cortarme con todo los trozos de cristal que habían esparcidos por doquier. Y una vez que estaba bien sin ninguna herida grabe, solo pequeños raspones, me dirigí hasta la puerta y para mi suerte esta si se abrió, pero cuando me disponía a salir recordé que el maldito psicópata no tardaría en darse cuenta de que me había escapado y necesitaba urgente algo para defenderme en el caso de que me atrapara, por lo que volvía al suelo lleno de cristales donde agarre el más afilado que había para ya por fin salir.

Una vez que estaba fuera comencé a caminar por los interminables pasillos de aquel lugar en busca de una salida, pero nada.

"Maldición esto es un laberinto" - Dije mientras miraba en busca de alguna otra dirección, pero nada. Parecía que caminaba en círculos.

Aunque para mi suerte entre tanto camina para aquí y para allá, encontré una enorme puerta.

"Esta tiene que llevar a algún sitio... creo" - Dije mientras la abría.

Al hacerlo llegue a lo que parecía un enorme recibidor, donde había una puerta todavía más grande que debía de ser la salida de este manicomio. Aceleré el paso emocionada por lo cerca que tenía la libertad que ya casi podía saborearla.

Pero justo cuando estaba bajando las escaleras que llevaban al nivel principal frene en secó.

"Tú" - Dijo una voz que se sorprendía de verme.

Delante de mi estaba el enmascarado a nada más de ocho escalones de lo que hubiera llegado a ser mi libertad, pero en este caso se había convertido en algo peor; mi perdición.

"Mierda" - Le dije mientras daba media vuelta y corría escaleras arriba.

"¡Vuelve ahora mismo!" - Me grito furioso.

Aunque su grito me helara la sangre, no podía detenerme porque aunque fuera una parte de su plan no tenía garantías de que no me hiciera nada dado lo que hizo en la habitación. Corrí todo lo que mis pies daban, pero como había tomado otra dirección cuando me lo encontré ahora estaba perdida en este laberinto; y lo único que escuchaba eran sus pasos acercándose a mí a gran velocidad.

Sin perder un minuto más comencé a abrir todas las puertas de las habitaciones que me encontraba para esconderme, pero ninguna cedía y los pasos cada vez estaban más cerca. Estaba desesperada y no sabía que hacer, pero puede recordar en un libro que leí hace tiempo sobre el arte de la fuga y de como con una horquilla podías forzar la cerradura de una puerta.

Así que me detuve en una de las puertas, me agache en frente de la cerradura y me la única quite una horquilla que tenía en el pelo; para comenzar a forzar la cerradura.

"Rubita ¿Dónde estás?" - Dijo a lo lejos con voz de loco.

"**Joder" - **Pensé

"Vamos sal de tu escondite, te prometo que no me enfadare" - Cada vez se acercaba más.

"Venga ábrete" - Dije mientras seguía forcejeando.

"Bueno no tanto"

Entonces escuche un "click" y de sin perder más tiempo abrí la puerta, así como la cerré una vez que estuve dentro del lugar. Volví a bloquear la cerradura, sabía que esto no lo detendría pero me daría algo más de tiempo; tras hacerlo corrí a la ventana y pude ver que la altura hasta el suelo era como de un piso, así que abrí la ventana para buscar más opciones y justo a mi derecha había una enredadera que podría utilizar para bajar. Y cuando me dispuse a hacerlo sentí un fuerte tirón de mi coleta que me volvió a meter dentro de la habitación.

Caí contra el suelo de un solo golpe y escuche como cerraban la ventana.

"Vaya vaya pero si la gatita se nos iba a escapar"

"Vete a la mierda" - Le dije mientras me levantaba del suelo.

"Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que respetes" - Me dijo mientras me agarraba del cuello y me estampaba contra la pared.

"Mis amigos vendrán a por ti"

"¿Cómo?"

Pero yo no respondí y sentí como aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre.

"Repitelo" - Pero le respondí negando con la cabeza.

"He dicho que lo repitas" - Me dijo furioso mientras apretaba completamente mi cuello impidiendo el paso del aire.

"Mis amigos vendrán a por ti" - Le dije en un susurro inaudible.

Pero él se acerco para poder oírlo mejor.

"Repitelo" - Me ordeno.

"Sora te va a destrozar" - Le susurré al oído.

Saque el trozo de cristal que tenía en uno de los bolsillos traseros y con todas las fuerzas que tenía se lo clave en su hombro izquierdo.

Oí como grito de dolor a la vez que sentía como la presión del cuello desaparecía y el oxigeno regresaba de nuevo a mis pulmones. Me quede ahí un par de segundos viendo como él se encontraba en el suelo con el cristal clavado y la sangre salía manchando el piso, estaba conmocionada ya que nunca en mi vida hubiera llegado a pensar que yo sería capaz de hacer algo así; pero no le podía dar mas vueltas al asunto porque desde el momento en que saqué el cristal ya había firmado mi sentencia de muerte.

Me levante como pude y olvidándome de todo lo que acababa de pasar corrí no en dirección a la puerta sino a la ventana, que sin pensármelo dos veces protegí mi cara con los brazos y salte atravesándola.

Al chocar contra el suelo sentí como el dolor se propagaba por todo mi cuerpo, el ardor de las pequeñas cortadas que tenía en las piernas y brazos por los cristales como el inmenso dolor que tenía en el tobillo derecho, porque fue mi punto de apoyo al aterrizar. Pero no podía preocuparme ahora, luego tendría tiempo para llorar cuando mi vida estuviera a salvo; por lo que no me detuve y seguí corriendo como podía a un inmenso bosque que había delante de mí.

"¡Sera mejor que corras maldita zorra, porque cuando te atrape desearas nunca haber nacido!" - Oí como me gritaba desde lejos.

* * *

><p>No sé cuánto tiempo llevaría corriendo exactamente, pero sé que era bastante. Después de escuchar como él me gritaba corrí todo el tiempo en linea recta, teniendo que esquivar un motón de obstáculos que me encontraba por el camino.<p>

Me permití un momento para recuperarme y observarme, las heridas de mis piernas ya habían dejado de sangrar, pero varios moretones habían aparecido al igual que en mis brazos por la caída y mi tobillo me dolía a horrores; lo más probable es que me lo torciera.

"**Vaya... hoy ha sido un día... interesante" - **Pensé mientras en comenzaba a reír al pensar en todo lo que había hecho hoy, porque nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza apuñalar a una persona o saltar por una ventana.

"Me puedes decir ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?" - Dijo él apareciendo detrás de mi.

"Tú" - Le dije asustada, retrocediendo.

"Sí, yo. Sabes no me hizo mucha gracia el hecho de que clavaras un trozo de cristal"

Yo por instinto mire mis manos, que estaban manchadas de su sangre. Estuve un momento mirándolas, ya que creo que esta era la primera vez que veía sangre en toda mi vida.

"Lo mejor de todo esto es que en estos momentos solo estamos tú y yo aquí, así que voy a poder desquitarme contigo"

"Sabes que no me puedes matar"

"Lo sé, exactamente las palabras del maestro fueron que no te podía matar. Pero eso no significa que tu integridad física fuese dañada"

"**Mierda" - **Pensé.

Y para cuando me quise dar cuenta él ya estaba encima de mí. Dio un golpe en mi abdomen dejándome si aire, haciendo que cayera en el suelo. Una vez ahí comenzó a patear innumerables veces el mismo sitio sin ningún tipo de remordiendo.

"Oh vamos gatita ¿Eso es todo?" - Dijo mientras me agarraba del pelo para acercar mi cara a la suya.

Yo como respuesta le escupí.

"Muy divertido" - Dijo para darme un puñetazo en mi pómulo, haciendo que mi cabeza impactara directa contra el suelo mientras sentí como mi labio ardía.

Hice un intento para levantarme, pero él volví a patearme. Ahora lo único que sentía era dolor por todo mi cuerpo y el horrible sabor de la sangre de mi labio.

"Bueno es hora de que sepas lo que se siente que te claven un cristal" - Dijo mientras se colocaba encima de mí y sacaba de la nada el trozo de cristal - "Créeme cuando te digo que voy a disfrutar con esto"

Entonces poco comenzó a clavar el trozo de cristal en uno de mis hombros lentamente, disfrutando como este poco a poco cortaba la carne e iba desapareciendo dentro de mi cuerpo mientras la sangre salía a más no poder. Yo por mi parte no podía aguantar los gritos de dolor y pataleaba en un intento de liberarme, pero era inútil.

En un momento que torcí la cabeza, pude ver una piedra no muy lejos de mí; así que con las fuerzas que me quedaban estire el brazo aprovechando que él estaba distraído para agarrarla, lo cual parecía lo más complicado del mundo ya que mientras más intentaba alargar el brazo,esta más lejos parecía que estaba. Pero en un momento determinado di un último impulso consiguiendo agarrarla y sin perder un minuto más se la estrelle en la cabeza, haciendo que este se cayera al suelo mientras emitía un quejido de dolor.

Una vez que me lo había quitado de encima, intente levantarme pero al apoyarme para hacerlo sentí como una corriente eléctrica dolorosa me recorría todo el brazo de la herida del cristal, pero aun así no le di más vueltas; me levante y comencé a correr por mi vida no sin antes quitarme aquel dichoso trozo de cristal que estaba incrustado en mi hombro.

Corría y corría todo lo que mis pies daban, pero era inútil ya que no me quedan fuerzas.

"¡No podrás huir de mí Naminé!" - Escuche como él me gritaba a lo lejos.

Es por ello que seguí mi camino si importarme todo lo que me doliera el cuerpo y sobre todo el tobillo. A medida que seguía corriendo el maldito bosque se hacía cada vez más complicado, es por ello que en un intento de saltar un tronco caído, tropecé y empecé a caer por un terraplén sintiendo como mi cuerpo a medida que rodaba, se golpeaba con las rocas y demás objetos del suelo.

Para cuando termine de rodar, al levantar la vista ya no me encontraba entre la maleza. Había llegado a una zona completamente despoblada de arboles, así que me pare y me puse a observar el lugar en busca de otro camino; pero nada más dar unos cinco pasos pude ver que no había ninguna forma de salir, ya que estaba en el borde de una cascada.

"**Mierda no hay ninguna salida, a no ser que suba por el terraplén no veo otra forma de salir"**

"Fin del trayecto Naminé" - Me dijo Vanitas apareciendo detrás de mí.

"Eso es lo que tú te crees" - Le dije y sin pensármelo dos veces salte.

El impacto con el agua me desoriento un poco, pero aun así no tuve problema en subir a la superficie, y al hacerlo di una enorme bocanada de aire que ya me hacía falta. Pero ese momento de libertad se vio interrumpido por el echo de que la corriente del agua comenzó a hacerse más rápida.

"**Mierda se me olvido que yo no sé nadar" - **Recordé.

La corriente comenzó a arrastrarme río abajo, mientras que yo intentaba "nadar" a contra corriente todo lo que podía, pero resultaba un esfuerzo inútil. De pronto la velocidad se volvió mucho más salvaje y yo hacía todo lo posible por mantener mi cuerpo a flote, pero me hundía constantemente; hasta que en un momento dado la desesperación que tenía por mantener mi cabeza a flote no me permitió darme cuenta de que iba a toda velocidad contra una roca no muy lejos de mi posición.

Mi cuerpo impacto de espalda contra dicho objeto, haciendo que la parte que se llevara lo peor fuera la cabeza, que con la velocidad a la que iba el choque hizo que esta se moviera bruscamente hacia atrás golpeándose.

Todo se volvió borroso y mi cuerpo ya no tenía energías para seguir luchando, así que mis esperanzas de escapar y volver a ver a mis amigos se fueron hundiendo junto a este poco a poco. Sentía como mis pulmones ardían rogando por aire, pero ya no había ninguna manera de volver a la superficie, así que dirigí mi vista hacia arriba mientras las últimas burbujas de aire se escapaban de mi boca; y sé que me llamareis imbécil, pero en ese preciso momento la imagen del cielo azul a través de las ondas del agua, como si fuera alguna especie de espejo, con los rayos del sol atravesando el agua y las burbujas subiendo; me pareció una de las imágenes más hermosas que jamas había visto en mi vida. Y de alguna manera era una bonita forma que mi vida acabara así, con el recuerdo de esa imagen antes de que todo se tiñera de negro.

**Narra Vanitas.**

"**Joder la maldita estúpida salto" - **Pensé mientras corría siguiendo el camino del río - **"Ya estaba a mi alcance si solamente hubiera sido un poco más rápido, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?"**

Con la suerte que tenía lo más probable era que hubiera salido y huyera de nuevo al interior del bosque. Pero a medida que mi búsqueda de la estúpida rubia avanzaba, divisé una figura no muy lejos de mí en la orilla del río.

Así que me fui acercando poco a poco hasta que aquella figura empezó a tomar forma.

"**¡Aja ahí estás!" - **Pensé mientras corría directo hacia ella.

Pero cuando me acerque más a su posición, pude ver que ella no se movía, así que aligere el paso y cuando por fin estuve justo a su lado ella parecía un cadáver.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda..." - Dije mientras me agachaba a su lado - "Joder Naminé si esto es una broma no tiene gracia" -Le dije mientras la movía pero ella no respondía, estaba completamente pálida y fría - "Puta vida el maestro me va a matar, ¿Qué hago?" - Dije desesperado.

Coloqué mi cabeza encima de su pecho con la esperanza de oír algún latido, pero no escuchaba absolutamente nada - **"Joder" - **Pero de repente percibí un pequeño latido, casi inaudible.

"**Bien tiene pulsaciones, pero no por mucho tiempo... Piensa Vanitas qué puedes hacer" - **Entonces tuve una idea fugaz - "**Tiene que funcionar"**

Y sin perder un minuto más me quite el casco, me acerque hasta su rostro y sin más comencé a hacerle la respiración boca a boca, una y otra vez hasta obtener alguna reacción por su parte. Pero ella no respondía.

"Vamos Naminé vuelve" - Le decía mientras lo volvía a hacer - "No te puedes irte y dejarme toda la mierda a mí... n-no-no te vayas por favor" - Dije eso último en un susurró.

De repente ella empezó a escupir toda el agua de sus pulmones volviendo a respirar.

Di un suspiro aliviado y la agarre entre mis brazos para cargarla, pero cuando pasé mi mano por la parte trasera de su cabeza, esta tenía algo de sangre.

"Voy a tener que curarte toda esas heridas" - Fue lo último que dije mientras abría un portal y me la llevaba en brazos de regreso a la mansión.

* * *

><p><strong>Narra Naminé.<strong>

"**¿No-No-No estoy muerta?... pero sino lo estoy... ¿Dónde estoy?" - **Me pregunte ya que no estaba en el bosque.

Me encontraba... no sé exactamente dónde estaba, todo estaba oscuro, era como si estuviera en el vacío. Me levante de lo que se suponía que era el piso de aquella estancia y comencé a mirar de un lado a otro en busca de algo o alguien, pero nada, no había absolutamente nada salvo la nada; Así que comencé a explorar aquel sitio.

El lugar parecía no tener fin alguno, ya que a medida que más caminaba, parecía que no había algún final. Pero de repente escuche como alguien me llamaba, así que comencé a buscar con la mirada la procedencia del sonido; hasta que delante de mí apareció una luz brillante azul celeste.

"Naminé por aquí" - Me dijo la voz de una mujer y yo me quede completamente anonadada.

"**E-Esa voz... Yo ya la he escuchado"**

"Ven por aquí pequeña"

Entonces yo empecé a ir en esa dirección.

"Eso es cariño, sigue mi voz"

"¿Quién eres?" - Susurré.

"¿Ya no me recuerdas?... bueno no pasa nada, eras muy pequeña" - Dijo con cierto tono divertido.

"¿Pequeña? ¿Cómo que pequeña? ¿Quién eres?"

"Ven y descubrirás una pequeña parte de la verdad cariño"

Entonces llegué a donde se encontraba la luz brillante y ésta me engullo, pero no sentí ningún tipo de dolor, más bien era una sensación cálida y acogedora. Pero ésta no duro mucho tiempo ya que desapareció, y yo ya no me encontraba en aquel lugar oscuro, estaba en lo que parecía una calle con un montón de enormes edificios con la misma arquitectura que la del salón de mi sueño, la cual estaba completamente desolada. Mire de un lado a otro en busca de alguna señal de vida pero no había nadie.

Pero de repente mi vista se centro en la figura de lo que parecía ser una mujer, comencé a caminar en su dirección ya que de algo me decía que yo la conocía de algo pero ahora no sabía qué era. De repente ésta hizo un movimiento que me desconcertó.

"**Está diciendo que mire hacia atrás"**

Entonces dirigí mi visión hacia dónde ella señalaba y ante mí apareció una multitud de personas, estos huían de algo... pero de ¿qué? Todas aquellas personas pasaban junto a mí sin notar mi presencia estaban más preocupados de salvar sus vidas, de repente vi como una niña se caía y fui directa a ayudarla pero cuando la iba a agarrar mis manos la atravesaron; es como si fuera un fantasma. Por suerte la que parecía ser su madre apareció a tiempo y se la llevo, pero en ese momento ella dejo caer su muñeca.

Entonces escuche el sonido de una enorme explosión que hizo retumbar el suelo y cuando busque el origen del sonido, vi como una luz azul que engullía todo a su paso venía a gran velocidad en mi dirección así que empecé a correr para ponerme a salvo; pero para cuando quise darme cuenta ésta ya nos había absorbido y todo se desvaneció en la luz.

Desperté sobresaltada, mire de un lado al otro desorientada. Ya no estaba en aquel bosque sino en otra habitación de aquella maldita prisión y yo me encontraba acostada en un sofá.

Comencé a levantarme poco a poco ya que el dolor de mi cuerpo me hacía imposible hacer algún movimiento brusco. Cuando conseguí hacerlo me acerque hasta un espejo que había ahí para ver mi aspecto, que en pocas palabras daba pena; mi ropa esta toda hecha un asco, tenía cardenales y cortes sobre todo en mis brazos y piernas, y mi cabeza estaba vendada.

De repente vi como la puerta se abría y de ella emergía Vanitas, y yo como no estaba casi nada cabreada agarré un jarrón que había al lado y se lo lance; con la mala suerte que lo esquivo.

"Vaya menudo humor con el que te despiertas"

"¡Vete a la mierda maldito cabrón!" - Le grite mientras corría a una estantería que había en una esquina, para agarrar un libro y lanzarselo.

"Quieres parar de tirarme cosas"

Y yo le volví a lanzar otro.

"Quieres parar de desordenar mi habitación"

"Pues no haberme traído "

"No tenía más remedio, el maestro se enterró de lo que paso y me ordeno que tú te quedarías en mi habitación como una manera de vigilarte mejor"

"Pues menuda noticia tan agradable" - Le dije mientras le lanzaba otra cosa.

"Te crees que eres la única que esto no le fastidia, ahora voy a tener que verte y vigilarte todos los días en mi santuario"

"Oh que pena" -Le dije mientras le lanzaba más cosas.

"¡Para ya!" - Me grito mientras corría hacia mí.

Para de un movimiento rápido agarrar mi muñeca, haciendo que soltara lo que tenía.

"Sino querías tenerme aquí, ¿Por qué me salvaste?"

"No tenía otra opción, era dejarte morir y provocar la ira del maestro o salvarte"

"¿Hiciste la maniobra R.P.C para despertarme?"

"Más bien la respiración boca a boca" - Dijo mirando a otro lado.

"**Un momento eso quiere decir que... me beso" - **Pensé mientras sentía como mis mejillas ardían - "Me-Me besaste"

"¡Qué!"

"Qué me besaste" - Le dije mientras recapacitaba y me daba cuenta de la poca distancia que separaba nuestros cuerpos.

"¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Te estabas muriendo y la única manera de salvarte que se me ocurrió fue con la respiración boca a boca"

"Nada, solamente gracias por salvarme" - Le dije en un tono muy bajo mientras me tragaba mi orgullo y lo abraza.

Sentí como todo su cuerpo se paralizo por mi acción, pero tampoco duro mucho porque yo me separe en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"¿Puedo ver tu cara?"

"¿Por qué quieres verla?"

"Por pura curiosidad, me gustaría ver la cara de mi salvador" - Tal vez dije eso último con algo de sarcasmo.

"Olvídalo, además ¿Qué saco yo a cambio?"

"Recogeré tu cuarto"

"No me vale"

"Te prometo que no me intentare escapar"

"Si claro, como si pudieses"

"Eso también pensabas esta mañana y mira como acabo la cosa. Además esa ventana me está tentando a saltarla"

"Ni se te ocurra" - Me advirtió.

"¿Seguro? Dadas mis tendencia suicidas no te prometo nada"

"Esta bien" - Me dijo resignado.

"**Bien lo conseguí, Naminé uno, Vanitas cero. Aquel libro que me leí sobre aprender a chantajear fue de gran ayuda"**

Entonces él comenzó a quitarse el casco y una vez que lo hizo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Era como ver un reflejo de Sora pero completamente opuesto, tenía el cabello azabache y su piel era algo más pálida que la de Sora; pero lo que más me llamaba la atención eran los dos orbes dorados que tenía por ojos, que no dejaban de mirarme en ningún momento intimidandome.

Sin darme cuenta lleve mi mano directa a su cara, ya que tenía que tocar para saber si aquello que estaba viendo era real o una ilusión.

"¡Qué mierdas haces!" - Me dijo sobresaltado cuando mis dedos tocaron su cara y como reflejo este agarro mi muñeca.

"Solo quería saber que si lo que estaba viendo era real nada más"

"Pues lo es"

"Es que..."

"Me parezco al imbécil de Sora, ya lo sé no hace falta que urgues en la herida"

Pero entonces el dirigió su vista al brazo que estaba sujetando.

"Esas marcas ¿Qué son?"

Entonces mire en la dirección que lo hacía él y se me heló la sangre.

"**Maldición las cicatrices del sueño"**

"Nada, serán de cuando atravesé la ventana o me caí por el terraplén" - Le dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre.

"No lo creo, parecen marcas de garras" - Me dijo mientras lo volvía a agarrar para mirarlo mejor.

"Pues serías tú en alguno de nuestros encuentros"

"No, no recuerdo haberte arañado"

"Pues no le des más importancia" - Le dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre y tapaba las marcas con la manga de mi blusa.

"Encima que me preocupo por ti"

"Sabes me estoy replanteando el echo de si sería ético o no volcarte esta estantería encima tuyo"

"No empecemos de nuevo gatita"

"Lo mismo te digo Blaki"

"Pero..." - No dijo nada porque intento calmarse - "Sabes es tarde y estoy cansado, ¿Por qué no nos vamos a dormir y damos el tema por sanjado"

"Está bien pero ¿Dónde voy a dormir? Porque no creo que seas un caballero y me dejes tu cama"

"Ahí" - Dijo señalándome el sofá.

"¿Ahí?"

"Sí, a no ser que quieres dormir conmigo"

"En tus sueños" - Le dije mientras iba camino del sofá.

"Tienes algo para cambiarte"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Mira ahí"

Y cuando lo hice sentí como la vena de la frente se me estaba hinchando. Justamente lo que tenía para dormir era el maldito vestido blanco.

"**Porque me hace falta, porque sino lo quemaba" - **Pensé mientras agarraba el dichoso trapo - "¿Dónde me puedo cambiar?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Qué no me voy a desvestir delante tuyo"

"Esa puerta de ahí es la del baño"

"Gracias" - Le dije mientras entraba al baño y daba un sonoro portazo.

"Mujeres" - Escuche como dijo del otro lado.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente.<strong>

"Ah la espalda" - Dije dolorida mientras me levantaba de aquel horrible sofá.

Me había levantado demasiado temprano porque el frío que había no me dejaba dormir, principalmente porque el Blaki además de hacerme dormir en un sofá, que si lo comparamos con una piedra ésta sería más cómoda, no me dio ninguna almohada o manta para abrigarme.

Dirigí una mirada a mi querido compañero de habitación, el cual dormía profundamente dándome la espalda.

"**Cuanto caballerismo existe hoy en día" - **Pensé irónicamente mientras me levantaba o más bien hacía un intento de ello.

Todo el cuerpo me dolía a más no poder, pero aun así consigue levantarme y caminar dirección al baño, porque una ducha de agua caliente me desentumecería el cuerpo. Y puede que cuando entrara diera un portazo bastante fuerte.

**Narra Vanitas.**

Estaba durmiendo tan cómodo hasta que escuche un fuerte ruido que me despertó en el acto.

"¿Qué demonios?" - Dije mientras me levantaba cabreado.

Pero en la habitación no había nadie.

"**Mierda no me digas que se ha vuelto a escapar" - **Pensé mientras me levantaba rápido de la cama - **"Pero si anoche cerré la puerta con llave ¿Cómo es posible que se escapase?"**

Y cuando estaba apunto de salir de la habitación escuche ruidos en el baño, así que me acerque lentamente y pegué la oreja a la puerta para intentar oír algo, lo cual fue algo que logré sin ningún problema ya que oí perfectamente el ruido del agua.

"Me despertó unicamente para bañarse" - Dije furioso en un susurró.

Pero no le di mucha importancia ya que era demasiado temprano para pelear, así que fui en dirección a la cocina a por algo de comer.

Una vez que llegué a la cocina vi que no había ningún rastro del maestro, por lo que lo más probable era que se encontrase en laboratorio haciendo vete tú a saber, por lo que me puse a buscar algo que comer. Cuando acabe iba a volver directo a la habitación pero recapacite.

"¿Y qué le llevo yo de comer a la otra?" - Dije mientras miraba por todo el lugar - **"Ya sé" - **Pensé mientras agarraba una pieza de fruta y volvía directo a la habitación.

Al llegar dicho lugar abrí la puerta y entre, pero cuando mis ojos miraron lo que había delante de mí me quede paralizado. Delante estaba Naminé rebuscando en el armario, pero eso era lo menos importante de todo ya que ella se encontraba unicamente vestida con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y con el pelo mojado.

"¿Qué?" - Me dijo ella cuando se percato de que la estaba observando.

"Nada, te traje el desayuno" - Le dije mientras le ponía la manzana en una mesa.

Entonces ella se puso a mirarme de arriba a abajo para luego reprimir una carcajada.

"¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?" - Le espete molesto.

"Nada, solo que no impones tanto con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta" - Me dijo en tono divertido mientras seguí rebuscando en el armario.

"Y que te pensabas, que también dormía con la armadura puesta"

"Como usted diga todo poderoso Blaki"

"¡Qué no me llames así!"

"Como digas... Blaki"

"¡Pero seras...!"

"Mi niño te quejas más que una mujer"

"No"

"Si tú lo dices"

"Por cierto ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?"

"Nada importante" - Me dijo mientras se agachaba y buscaba en los cajones.

Entonces me quede observándola.

"**Su cuerpo todavía está algo húmedo y esas piernas se ven tan suaves al tacto, y como las gotas de agua de su pelo caen y se deslizan por su cara y cuello, hasta su... ¡¿Pero qué coño estoy pensando?!" - **Pensé mientras desviaba la mirada - **"¿Y por qué coño tengo este color rojo en las mejillas?" - **Pensé mientras me miraba en el espejo.

"¿Te pasa algo?"

"¿Qué? No, nada" - Le dije nervioso.

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí, es ¿Qué ahora eres psicóloga?"

"No, pero una vez leí un libro sobre psicología" - Dijo mientras cerraba el armario - "Y creo que podría analizarte fácilmente"

"Ja, inténtalo" - Le dije mientras me reía.

Entonces ella se me acerco y se puso a observarme.

"Eres bipolar, malhumorado, narcisista y con tendencias psicópatas"

"No me has dicho nada nuevo"

"Mis palabras fueron que podría, no que lo haría perfectamente. Además presiento que toda eso que acabo de decir lo usas como una coraza para ocultar algo, posiblemente tus miedos"

"En tus sueños, yo no tengo miedos"

"Te dije que posiblemente, me haría falta conocerte mejo para corroborarlo, ahora si me disculpas tengo que poner fin a tu cesión de terapia porque me voy a cambiar" - Me dijo mientra se marchaba dirección al baño.

"**Ja miedos, en sus sueños. Yo no siento ningún miedo, yo no siento nada"**

"Por cierto" - Me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

"¿Qué?"

"Para la próxima vez que me mires el escote te recomendaría que intentaras ser un poco más discreto" - Y cerró la puerta.

"**¿Cómo se dio cuenta?... Creía que había sido discreto, pero es que se me acerco tanto cuando se puso a analizarme... y puede que no sean grandes, pero es que en comparación con sus otras amigas... ¡Pero que coño hago!"**

No le dí más vueltas a eso, ya que tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme como buscar al maestro para saber cuál sería mi misión de hoy. Así que sin más la hice que la oscuridad me envolviera y en un abrir y cerra de ojos mi ropa se había cambiando por mi armadura.

"Vaya si ya vuelves a ser Blaki" - Me dijo ella saliendo del baño.

"Mi paciencia no es infinita Naminé, que tenga que tenerte aquí no significa que tenga que aguantarte"

"Oh vamos yo no te caigo bien y tú a mí tampoco, pero eso no significa que nos tengamos que llevar como perros y gatos"

"No voy a ser tu amigo, sólo eres un simple peón en el plan del maestro. Que cuando ya haya cumplido su función va a ser eliminado por mí"

"Yo solamente quería que pudiéramos llevarnos de una forma amena, pero después no te quejes cuando nos insultemos, te lance cosas o te intente asfixiar por la la noche mientras duermes"

"No tienes agallas de hacerlo"

"Anoche me lo plantee más de una vez, pero entre que tenía el cuerpo molido y no tenía muchas fuerzas lo deje pasar, así que no digas que no estás informado"

"Lo que tú digas" - Entonces la mire mejor - "¿Qué haces con mi ropa?"

"¿Te refieres a esta camisa y a este pantalón corto?"

"Sí" - Le dije malhumorado.

"Es que no tenía nada más que ponerme, ya que mi ropa se quedo hecha un desastre con mi fantástico paseo por el bosque" - Me dijo mientras hacía comillas con los dedos en lo de paseo.

"No haberte escapado, además te di un vestido"

"Ni creas que voy a volverme a ponerme ese maldito trapo blanco mientras esté recluida aquí"

"Pues ya te lo puedes volver a poner porque no voy a darte mi ropa"

"Tarde, mientras estabas fuera de la habitación lo tire por la ventana"

"Dios eres peor que uno de esos dichosos elegidos de la llave espada"

"Los cuales te van a patear el culo a ti y a tu maestro"

"Sabes que, no voy a aguantarte más tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar discutiendo contigo" - Le dije mientras me ponía el casco y me marchaba.

"¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme aquí sola sin nada que hacer!" - Dijo mientras caminaba detrás de mí.

"Eres una prisionera, no una invitada"

"Tú y tu maestro deberías poneros de acuerdo en que soy, si prisionera o invitada"

"Me da igual" - Le dije mientras abría la puerta.

"Como te marches te prometo que me vuelvo a escapar" - Me amenazo.

"Estamos en un tercer piso, si quieres saltar adelante, vuela libre"

"Hay más maneras de salir de aquí"

"Claro que si campeona"

"Esta bien vete" - Me dijo mientas se daba la vuelta y iba camino del sofá - "Pero no te prometo que encuentres tu habitación como la dejaste"

"**Será cabrona la retorcida" **

"No puede ser tan complicado prenderle fuego a esa cama" - Dijo para si misma, pero con la intención de que la escuchara.

"Ni se te ocurra"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Quieres algo con lo que entretenerte, pues aquí tienes" - E hice que de una aura oscura me rodeara, haciendo que surgiera un nesciente.

"¡Qué cojones es esa mierda!" - Me dijo histérica mientras se subía al sofá.

"Es un nesciente" - Le dije mientras me reía a más no poder por su reacción.

"¡No es divertido! Esa cosa es como un maldito duende azul que además de parecer que se electrocuto, lo aplastaron"

"No querías algo con lo que entretenerte, pues ahí lo tienes. Es una parte de mí, cuídalo bien" - Le dije mientras salí y cerraba la puerta con llave, para luego ponerme en marcha.

Pero no di muchos pasos cuando escuche como ella gritaba como una loca y se escuchaba como que corría de un lado al otro de la habitación, lo cual hizo que me riera todavía más.

Fui directo al laboratorio, donde lo encontré realizando experimentos.

"¿Qué tal la primera noche con tu compañera de habitación?" - Me dijo sin mirarme.

"Fantástica" - Le dije con sarcasmo.

"Bueno sino la hubieras dejado escapar, no tendrías porque estar conviviendo con ella"

"Pero..."

"Ya te lo dije ayer Vanitas, nada de peros. Estamos en una parte delicada del plan como para permitirnos fallos"

"Lo sé maestro, ¿Cuál es mi misión de hoy?"

"Hoy no tendrás una misión relevante, lo que necesito para hoy es que hagas trabajo de campo. Espía a todos los elegidos para ver sin conseguimos averiguar que es lo qué están planeando"

"Entendido" - Le dije mientras abría un portal, para luego desaparecer.

* * *

><p>Una vez que salí del portal me encontraba en Tierra de Partida, en unos prados no muy lejos del castillo, así que sin perder ni un segundo más comencé mi rumbo hasta el castillo a paso velos.<p>

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a mi objetivo, me encontré con los elegidos de la llave espada y para mi suerte ninguno de estos se había dado cuenta e mi presencia; ya que estaban más preocupados entrenando. Y de entro todos ellos, el que más me llamo la atención fue mi doble de pelo castaño que golpeaba sin parar un muñeco parecido a mí.

"**Ja, muy gracioso"**

"Juro que cuando te encuentre desearas no haber nacido" - Lo escuche decir mientras golpeaba todavía más fuerte al muñeco.

"Sora relájate un poco, que el muñeco no tiene la culpa" - Escuche como le decía Ven.

"No lo puedo evitar Ventus, lo único quiero es recuperar a Naminé y hacer que el maldito de Vanitas pagué por lo que hizo" - Dijo mientras disparaba una bola de fuego contra el objeto.

"Ya, yo también pero ahora por tu estúpida ira acabas de quemar a Vanitas dos, ¿Es qué no puedes enfrentarte a alguien de tu tamaño? ¿Qué culpa tiene el pobre Vanitas dos? " - Dijo eso último en un tono divertido mientras agarraba al muñeco para hacer más bromas.

Pero no le di más importancia a ese par de idiotas ya que llegado el momento se las devolvería, por lo que proseguí con mi camino hacia el castillo.

Una vez que llegué, como si se tratase de un fantasma, comencé a explorar los pasillos del lugar en busca de alguna información útil para el maestro; lo cual conseguí sin mucho esfuerzo, ya que justamente en el salón principal se encontraban reunidos al ratón parlante, el maestro Eraqus y Yen Sid. Por lo que me escondí cerca de ellos para poder oír lo que decían.

"No cabe duda que frustrar los planes de Xehanort al intentar secuestrar a la reina ha sido un punto a nuestro favor, pero el echo de que Vanitas secuestrase a la joven Naminé es algo alarmante" - Dijo Yen Sid y los otros dos asintieron.

"Pero lo que no entiendo es para qué necesitara Xehanort a la muchacha en sus planes, por lo que tengo entendido ella no es ninguna elegida y tampoco posee poderes mágicos"

"Es cierto Eraqus" - Le confirmo Yen Sid - "Pero por lo que sé la chica tiene algún tipo de relación directa con Sora y los demás aprendices, pero sobre todo con él, por lo que Xehanort se podría aprovechar de esto para doblegar la voluntad de Sora a su favor"

"En realidad todavía hay una razón más importante de lo que acabas de decir Yen Sid" - Dijo el ratón.

"No entiendo rey Mickey"

"Veréis, después de los echos ocurridos cuando Sora y Riku intentaron ser maestros de la llave espada, tuve una conversación con Ansem; en la que el se mostraba sumamente preocupado por Naminé"

"Prosigue" - Le dijo Eraqus.

"En realidad nunca llego a decirme el motivo de su preocupación, debido a que según él era mejor que nunca viera la luz, pero me dijo que era mejor que ella se encontrase siempre en el castillo ya que si Vergel Radiante sufría algún tipo de ataque le sería imposible protegerla y en cambio el castillo era más seguro"

"Entiendo, pero ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por la chica?"

"Por suerte conseguí insistir sobre el motivo por el que la chica debía tener tanta seguridad y este llego a decirme que aunque Naminé no lo parezca, ella podría llegar a ser una pieza fundamental de la guerra; por lo que era sumamente importante que no cayera en las garras de Xehanort debido a que si este llegara a descubrir el secreto al que está unido ella, nuestro fin sería inevitable"

"**Eso es información más que suficiente" - **Pensé mientras abandonaba el lugar.

Pero cuando me disponía a salir, vi como los malditos elegidos entraban al castillo excepción de Sora.

"**Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea" - **Pensé mientras salía sin ser visto.

No tarde mucho tiempo en llegar a donde se encontraba mi copia, el cual seguía entrenando sin descanso alguno.

"Vaya vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí" - Le dije para llamar su atención.

"Tú" - Me dijo furioso.

"El mismo"

Y sin perder ni un segundo más este se lanzo contra mí, pero yo fui más rápido que él y pude bloquear su ataque sin ninguna dificultad.

"Eres bueno pero no lo suficiente"

"¡Maldito cabrón!" - Me grito mientras intentaba volver a golpearme.

Pero fue en vano, ya que lo bloque y esta vez fui yo quien golpeo haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

"T-Te matare" - Me dijo mientras se intentaba levantar.

"Vamos Sora si ni siquiera pudiste protegerla, crees que de veras vas a poder matarme" - Le espete mientras le daba un patada en la cara - "Sabes lo más divertido de todo esto Sora, es se supone que tú eres el elegido de la llave espada el cual es capaz de salvar a los mundos de la oscuridad, pero no pudiste proteger a tu amiga; y en cambio ella una persona normal, aunque me cueste reconocerlo ha sido capaz de fastidiarme y casi conseguir escapar de mí, además tengo un par de cicatrices que lo demuestran"

Este por su parte intento volver a levantarse, pero yo se lo impedí golpeándole la espalda.

"Así que sera mejor que para nuestro próximo encuentro por lo menos sepas defenderte mejor" - Le dije mientras abría un portal para desaparecer.

* * *

><p>Una vez que volví a la mansión fui directo al laboratorio a informar al maestro de lo que había descubierto en Tierra de Partida.<p>

"Vaya Vanitas ya has vuelto, ¿Descubriste algo qué deba importarme?"

"La verdad es que sí maestro, mientras los espiaba pude descubrir en una conversación que tenía el ratón parlante con Eraqus y Yen Sid sobre que la chica es más importante de lo que parece, ya que no sólo nos sirve para doblegar al elegido debido a que por alguna razón, que desconozco, la chica podría ser una pieza fundamental de la guerra"

"Interesante, continua"

"No pude descubrir el por qué, ya que ni el mismo ratón lo sabía debido a que Ansem se negó a contarlo, pero este le dijo que la chica estaba relacionada con alguna especie de secreto el cual según él si lo llegáramos a descubrir, la destrucción de los elegidos sería inevitable"

"Son buenas noticias Vanitas, ahora lo que debemos averiguar es todo acerca de la chica y mantenerla alejada de los elegidos"

"Entendido maestro"

"Pero lo que me desconcierta de todo esto es que por lo que tengo entendido la chica es el incorpóreo de una princesa del corazón, y por lo tanto qué clase de secreto puede estar conectado con ella si es un ser incompleto que nunca debió existir"

"¿Qué es un incorpóreo?"

"Cuando una persona sucumbe a la oscuridad además de dar lugar a un sincorazón, también da lugar a otro ser a los que se les denomina incorpóreos que son como el cuerpo vació que deja esa persona"

"Entiendo" - Le dije mientras me marchaba y lo dejaba con sus experimentos.

Una vez que había terminado de hablar con el maestro no tenía ganas de ir a mi habitación y tener que verle la cara a la rubia, por lo que decidí aprovechar ese tiempo en entrenar lo cual me absorbió tanto que cuando me di cuenta ya había anocheciendo.

Por lo que ahora muy a mi pesar me dirigía a mi habitación donde tendría que seguir lidiando con la loca esa, pero aun así mi mente no hacía más que pensar en lo que me había dicho el maestro acerca de los incorpóreos.

"**Entonces si ella se supone que es el vació que deja una persona, por lo tanto no debe tener corazón al igual que yo, pero aún así es todo lo contrario a mí ya que ella desde mi punto de vista aparenta tener corazón; porque si no lo tuviera todas esas emociones que ella expresa no debería hacerlas"**

Pero aún así no le di demasiadas vueltas al asunto porque no era algo que me importara demasiado, así que sin más abrí la puerta del cuarto y entre, pero al hacerlo lo que vi me dejo algo desconcertado; Naminé estaba tirada en el suelo riendo hasta más no poder mientras el nesciente que había invocado le hacía cosquillas en la barriga.

"¿Qué demonios se supone que es esto?" - Dije enfadado y estos dos se me quedaron mirando.

Al instante la criatura salió corriendo a alguna parte de la habitación.

"Anda si ya has vuelto" - Me dijo mientras se paraba.

"¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo con la criatura?"

"A ti que te parece, jugar"

Sentí como la vena de la cabeza se me estaba hinchando.

"Eso es una criatura de la oscuridad no una mascota"

"Sí, yo también lo pensaba justo después de que te fuiste en el momento que comenzó a perseguirme y cuando me pillo pensé que haría algo malo, pero en cambio se puso a observarme con curiosidad y luego me empezó a hacer cosquillas. La verdad quitando a un lado todo lo malo, son criaturas a las que se les puede coger cariño"

"Pues olvídalo, porque son seres cuyo único objetivo es provocar el caos ¿Y ahora dónde se habrá metido?"

"Vanitas déjalo en paz, no te ha hecho nada malo además es mi mascota"

"Me da igual y no es tu mascota"

"Pero qué más te da que la criatura sea mi mascota si además ambos salimos ganado, si esta conmigo yo no me aburro aquí sola sin hacer nada y por lo tanto note tengo que fastidiarte la vida"

"Que no me importa lo que pienses,eres una prisionera no tienes ningún tipo de derecho a hacer peticiones" - Le dije mientras hacía que la criatura viniera hasta donde estaba yo para en un chasquido de dedos hacer que desapareciera.

"Dios no me caes mal, pero si dejaras de respirar tampoco me importaría" - Me dijo enfadada.

"Lo mismo te digo, ahora si me disculpas quiero bañarme para poder dormir"

"Ojala te resbales y te rompas el cuello" - Me dijo mientras se iba al sofá.

"Te he oído"

"Esa era mi intención"

Después de bañarme pensé que no tendría que discutir más con la otra, pero fue todo lo contrario porque una vez que salí del baño esta me lanzo un libro que no me costo mucho esquivarlo y aún así ésta no paro ya que al ver que lo había esquivado comenzó a lanzarme más cosas. Así que sin perder más tiempo la agarre del pelo y la tire al sofá, ya que lo único que quería era dormir.

Lo cual habría conseguido perfectamente, sino hubiera sido por unos gritos que me despertaron.

"¡Me cago en todo!" - Grite furioso mientras me levantaba de la cama - "¡Es qué no saber estar tranquila ni un momento!" - Dije mientras caminaba furioso hacia ella.

Pero ésta en ningún momento me hizo caso, así que fui directo a donde estaba para comérmela viva de lo cabreado que estaba pero justo cundo llegué al sofá me quede estupefacto al ver lo que ocurría. Ella estaba dormida, pero se movía de un lado a otro gritando aterrorizada a más no poder.

* * *

><p><strong>Narra Naminé.<strong>

"Pa-pa-para por favor" - Le suplique mientras más lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

"No te lo repetiré una vez más, ¿Dónde habéis escondido el cristal?" - Me dijo aquella criatura mientras me estrujaba el cuello.

"No sé de lo que me estás hablando"

Y como respuesta obtuve un puñetazo en la cara que me dejo desconcertada.

"Como parece que no te acuerdas muy bien te ayudare a refrescar un poco la memoria" - Me dijo mientras se marchaba.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo único que recordaba era pelear con Vanitas antes de ir a dormir, y cuando me di cuenta ya no me encontraba en la habitación, y había aparecido en esta especie mazmorra con los brazos atados a una cadena que me tenía colgando de un hueco.

Lo siguiente que sé, es que mire mis muñecas las cuales estaban sangrando porque la cadena tenía una serie de pinchos que estaban desgarrando mi piel; después sé que mire al hueco que había debajo de mí y vi un motón de cadáveres que hicieron que gritara y comenzara moverme histérica en un intento de liberarme pero en cambio hice que la cadena destrozara todavía más mis muñecas.

Entonces escuche como alguien se acercaba y delante de mí apareció esa criatura con armadura de caballero, que comenzó a golpearme sin ningún tipo de pudor o remordimiento.

"Bueno aquí tengo el remedio para esas lagunas de memoria" - Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

Entonces mire al objeto que tenía entre las manos y la sangre se me heló, ya que este tenía un cuchillo que relucía por lo afilada que se veía y que ademas tenía una serie de púas traseras.

"No por favor no" - Le dije llorando todavía más, porque sabía lo que venía a continuación.

"Oh por supuesto que sí" - Y de un solo golpe me clavo el cuchillo el el abdomen.

Grite a más no poder mientras sentí como el cuchillo atravesaba mi piel, produciendo un dolor indescriptible. Al mirar hacia abajo con la visión empañada por las lágrimas, vi como la sangre salía de la herida a más no poder, entonces aquel ser giro el cuchillo todavía clavado dentro de mí haciendo que gritara aún más fuerte.

"Lo mejor de este cuchillo, es que una vez que está dentro y le das la vuelta las púas que tiene hacia atrás destrozan aún más la carne" - Me dijo en un tono sádico mientras lo sacaba muy lentamente y yo veía como el objeto destrozaba mi carne.

Una vez que ya estaba a fuera, este empezó a hacerme cortes por todo el cuerpo haciendo que la perdida de sangre fuera todavía mayor, cuando se aburrió de los cortes superficiales, volvió a apuñalarme una y otra vez por todo el cuerpo.

Por mi parte ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, sólo sentía el dolor constante de como el cuchillo salía y entraba una y otra vez de mi cuerpo. Pero de repente escuche como alguien le decía que parara, y al levantar la vista para saber quién era vi a Ventus, pero no al que yo conocía sino al de el otro sueño que tuve; pero a diferencia del otro, este se veía mucho más oscuro. Ya que al mirar sus ojos, estos transmitían dolor, rabia, tristeza y demás sentimientos negativos.

"¿La alimaña te ha revelado el paradero del cristal?" - Dijo en un tono tan frío y oscuro que me produjo escalofríos.

"No, no lo sabe"

"¿Por qué haces esto Ventus?" - Se me escapo de la boca.

"¿Qué por qué hago esto? Tal vez lo hago porque si tú y el resto de incompetentes que se supone que nos gobiernan hubieran visto que yo tenía razón y que esa maldita bola de energía era peligrosa para la ciudad nada de esto hubiera pasado y todas esas muertes se pudieron haber evitado"

"Esa no es la única razón, sé que tienes una lucha interna contigo mismo por lo que le ocurrió a ella" - Dije sin ningún tipo de control sobre mis palabras.

"Sabes qué, tienes razón, no sólo hago esto por la ciudad sino también porque si la hubieras protegido como os ordene ella en estos momentos estaría viva y nunca la hubiera perdido"

"Ella está viva"

"¡No me vuelvas a decir eso!" - Dijo mientras le quitaba el cuchillo al otro y me lo clavaba - "¡Eso no es estar viva es ser una prisionera!" - Me dijo furioso - "Pero ten algo claro una cosa, que todo esto te lo vas a llevar a la tumba ahora mismo" - Me dijo mientras sacaba el cuchillo y cuando estaba a punto de degollarme todo desapareció.

Desperté sobresaltada, mire a todos lados, ya no estaba en aquel lugar, todo había sido un sueño pero se había sentido ta real. Entonces mire a la figura que tenía enfrente, era Vanitas y sin más me levante y lo abrace hundiendo mira cara en su pecho para comenzar a llorar.

"¿Qué demonios?" - Dijo estático por mi reacción.

"Sé que yo no te caigo bien y tú a mí tampoco, pero por favor no me dejes sola, solamente te pido eso y te prometo que no te molestare más" - Le dije mientras lloraba más fuerte y me aferraba todavía más a él ya que aún sentía el miedo que había pasado.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando sentí que él rompía mi agarre para separarnos, yo me quede en el sofá y me abrace a mí misma mientras sollozaba, pero cuando creía que él se había ido dejándome ahí sola en cambio se agacho hasta mi altura para agarrarme y cargarme entre sus brazos.

Me quede completamente petrificada por lo que acababa de hacer, dirigí mi mirada a su rostro y este en ningún momento me miraba solo tenía la vista fija en el camino hasta su cama.

Una vez que llegamos el me coloco suavemente en la cama y camino hasta el otro lado para acostarse. Yo en ningún momento hice cualquier tipo de comentario o movimiento en falso, por el miedo a que Vanitas se enfadara y tuviera que quedarme sola y volver a repetir esa horrible pesadilla. Entonces él agarro las mantas y nos arropo a los dos.

Ya me había relajado algo y poco a poco iba durmiéndome, pero entonces sentí como Vanitas enrollo su brazo en mi cintura para atraerme hasta donde estaba él, pegando su cuerpo al mío y abrazándome por la cintura.

"Tampoco te creas que soy monstruo" - Me susurró en el oído mientras presionaba sus labios contra la parte trasera de mi cabeza, haciendo que me sonrojara.

"Gracias Vanitas" - Le susurre mientras movía una de mis manos a su agarre para tocar una de sus manos, la cual a diferencia de la mía estaba caliente. Esto hizo que el soltara una de sus manos de mi cintura para agarrar la mía.

Y así ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí está la segunda parte de la historia, espero que os gustase y espero vuestros reviews.<strong>

**PD: He retocado la portada de la historia, ¿Qué os parece?**


End file.
